Lima Losers
by ChamomileGirlHPGleek
Summary: Mi versión de la tercera temporada.¿Qué cosas se vienen para Finn y Rachel? ¿Llegarán Puck y Quinn a estar juntos algun día? Todos los dramas y aventuras de los chicos en su último año en McKinley:D
1. Primer Día

**Holaaa! Bueno, antes que nada, debo mencionar que aún tengo que actualizar dos de mis historias, pero estoy en un bloqueo total! Aún así espero no tardarme tanto. Y realmente no podía seguir esperando más para publicar esto. He tenido esta idea en mi cabeza por meses! Y justo hoy sentí que tenía que escribirla. Tal vez no sea muy original, pero la he disfrutado. Ya que, todos mis fics han sido situados en el futuro, es bueno escribir en el tiempo presente :D**

** Esta como Puck & Quinn, porque, justamente, la trama es como ellos poco a poco llegan a estar juntos. Pero también es un historia FINCHEL ( estoy obsesionada con ellos :D), y también, eventualmente, escribiré como otras parejas como Artie& Tina, y Santana& Brittany, se reuniran. **

**Espero que disfruten esta introducción y me digan si sería bueno continuar con el fic, ya que mi principal propósito aquí es hacer una historia divertida, para reir un poco. SI creen que es buena idea, DEJEN REVIEWS! (más trabajo para mí, pero vale la pena :P) La verdad si me gustaría, pero necesito saber lo que piensan!**

**De acuerdo, resumen:**

**La tercera temporada de Glee bajo mi punto de vista. El recorrido de Finchel durante su último año en McKinley, la esperada reunión de Puck y Quinn, y los dramas, y las aventuras de todos los miembros del glee club :D... ¡Disfruten!**

**Aviso: La serie Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de FOX, Y RIB :P**

* * *

><p>Finn y Rachel iban por los pasillos de McKinley High tomados de la mano, listos para su primera reunión con el club después del verano. Probablemente, el grupo no haría más que quejarse de nuevo por la falta de profesionalidad de ambos en las Nacionales. Sinceramente, a la pareja no les importaba lo que tuvieran que decir. Habían protagonizado un momento épico y gracias a él estaban juntos de nuevo.<p>

El salón de coro estaba vacio, como lo imaginaron. Realmente, si se ponían a pensar, nunca podrían decidir quién era la persona más puntual del club. Era incierto. Ni siquiera ellos mismos podían darse el lujo de colocarse en esa categoría. Aún así, habían sido los primeros en llegar aquel día.

Rachel tomó asiento inmediatamente, y Finn la siguió.

Después de un momento silencioso e incómodo, Finn se acercó a Rachel para besarla.

-¡FINN!

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó- Estamos solos… ¡Ni siquiera Brad ha llegado!

-Podrían venir en cualquier momento…

-¿Enserio lo crees?- inquirió, besándola de nuevo- No te he tocado en todo el día, ¡y es el primero! Fueron unas largas vacaciones, Rach…

-Finn, estuvimos juntos todas las vacaciones- le recordó Rachel.

-Aún así, Rach…

Finn volvió a tomar a Rachel, y ella no se pudo resistir.

Los dos comenzaron una sesión de besos que poco a poco se fue poniendo más intensa.

Rachel ya estaba prácticamente encima de Finn cuando…

-¡NO! NO, por favor, ¡NO, OTRA VEZ!- exclamó Santana-¿Qué ustedes, par de perdedores, no han aprendido la lección? ¿Por qué siguen torturándonos?

Puckerman soltó una carcajada.

-Parece que no tuvieron suficiente en las Nacionales.

-O en el verano- agregó Mike.

-Y tú, ¿qué sabes sobre eso?- quiso saber Tina.

Rachel regresó a su lugar con el rostro ardiendo, y cuando vio a su novio, abrió los ojos como platos, y se acercó para murmurar en su oído.

-Finn, tienes brillo labial en…

-Oh

En ese momento llegaron Artie, Brittany, Lauren, Mercedes, Sam, Quinn-que llegó directamente a su lugar sin hacerle caso a nadie-, y Kurt, que tenía una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Porqué Quinn actúa como un fantasma?- preguntó Brittany, de repente.

Quinn abrió los ojos como platos al oír aquel comentario.

-¿Por qué Santana tiene cara de que algo apesta?-continuo Britt-¿Porqué Rachel está roja como un tomate? ¿Porqué Kurt está sonriendo como idiota?

-Simplemente…-comenzó Artie- Porqué Quinn ya es un caso perdido, Santana siempre ha tenido esa cara Britt, según ella cree que todos apestamos, Rachel acaba de pasar segunda base con Finn, y Kurt está feliz, creo yo, por la llegada de Blaine. Todo parece estar bien en el mundo.

-Aún así no lo entiendo- confesó Brittany.

-Creo que el caso perdido definitivamente es ella- le susurró Quinn a Mercedes.

-Hey, ustedes dos- dijo Santana, señalando a Brittany y a Artie- Todos aquí escuchamos su estúpida sesión de preguntas y respuestas.

-¿Porqué invaden la privacidad?- preguntó Brittany, aún confundida.

-Pues, déjenme decirles, que como bien supuso Artie…-comenzó Kurt- ¡Hoy es el primer día de Blaine en McKinley! ¡Y en New Directions! Me gustaría que todos le den una cálida bienvenida cuando llegue.

-¿No ha llegado?- preguntó Brittany- Pensé que ya había entrado a la escuela. ¡Pensé que él era mi nuevo compañero de laboratorio! ¿A quién le di mi número de teléfono, entonces?

-¡Es él!- exclamó Kurt, irritado- Me refería a cuando llegue al club, Brittany.

-Oh. Eso se me hace más sensato.

-¿Alguien podría matarme, por favor?- preguntó Rachel, exasperada.

-Yo podría- se ofreció Brittany- Solo que no sé donde conseguir armas. Y, pensándolo bien, no me gustaría caer en prisión.

-No sé de qué estoy más sorprendido- dijo Puck- De tu irremediable idiotez o de que en realidad sabes cuál es el castigo que se le da a un asesino.

-Cuida tus palabras, Puckerman- le advirtió Artie.

-No te preocupes- lo tranquilizó Brittany- Lo mataré también a él.

-¿Cómo puede ser posible que en…cinco minutos, se hayan dicho más de diez tonterías aquí?- quiso saber Santana.

-Dos minutos, en realidad- la corrigió Quinn.

-Gracias al cielo por mi súper radio con auriculares- dijo Lauren- Así no he tenido que escuchar toda la basura que sale de ustedes.

-¿Aún tienes esa antigüedad, nena?- le preguntó Puckerman.

Lauren se encogió de hombros.

-Pensé que en realidad estabas escuchando mis sucias palabras en el autobús…

-Tenía más cosas interesantes que hacer.

-Justo ahora, no sé quién es más repugnante- comentó Mercedes.

-Tú no te quedas fuera, Jones- dijo Santana- Sé que has comenzado una relación con labios gigantes.

Quinn se sobresaltó.

-Bueno- comenzó Sam- Ustedes no dejaron de hablar de la reconciliación de Finn y Rachel. ¡Ni siquiera durante el verano!

Finn miró a Sam y levantó una ceja.

-Ustedes nos opacaron completamente, amigo- le dijo Sam.

-Claro- replicó Quinn con sarcasmo- ¡El beso del siglo! ¡La reunión más esperada!

-Pensé que no íbamos a volver a lo mismo, Quinn- mencionó Rachel.

-Lo irónico es- continuó Quinn- que por muy "unidos como una familia" que estemos, aceptémoslo, somos bastante hipócritas.

-Quinn tiene razón- acordó Tina- Ya he oído suficientes insultos y ni siquiera ha comenzado la reunión.¿ Dónde demonios esta Schue?

-¿Qué hiciste con ella durante el verano, amigo?- le preguntó Finn a Mike.

Rachel le dio un codazo.

En ese momento, Will Schuester apareció con Blaine, y ambos sonreían de oreja a oreja. Kurt se puso de pie y se acercó a su novio.

-Disculpen la demora, chicos- comenzó el señor Schue- Este año quiero comenzar por darle la bienvenida a nuestro nuevo miembro, ¡Blaine Anderson!

-No lo entiendo- le susurró Brittany a Santana- ¿No se suponía que él estaba en los Warblers? ¿Por qué lo habrán puesto como mi compañero de laboratorio?

-¿Es enserio?- preguntó Santana- Realmente pensé que te habías hecho más inteligente. ¡Acaba de cambiarse de escuela, estúpida!

-Oh, ahora lo recuerdo.

Santana puso los ojos en blanco.

-Creo que deberíamos ahorrarnos todo eso de la presentación, Blaine- dijo el señor Schue- Todos los chicos te conocen, y además, hemos llegado tarde.

Blaine asintió, saludo rápidamente a todos sus compañeros, y se fue a sentar con Kurt.

-De acuerdo, chicos…-comenzó el señor Schue.

La reunión estaba por comenzar.

Sam y Mercedes se miraron con una gran sonrisa.

Santana dio un largo suspiro al ver a Artie y Brittany desternillarse de risa.

Mike y Tina comenzaron a pasarse notas de su clase anterior.

Kurt le estaba mostrando a Blaine su libro de "Las Divas Más Grandes de La Historia"

Puckerman se puso a contemplar el enorme trasero de Lauren mientras ésta seguía ignorándolo escuchando su radio.

Finn le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla a Rachel, y ella sonrió. Después ambos se tomaron de la mano y Rachel recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Finn. Los dos realmente irradiaban felicidad.

Quinn, en cambio, no les prestó atención, ni siquiera de reojo.

Había planeado comenzar aquel año escolar desde cero, e inconscientemente, estaba totalmente pérdida contemplando a Noah Puckerman, y a su ¿novia?, Lauren.

Pero más que de ella, no podía apartar su vista de Puckerman. Y eso era un problema. Un grave problema.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Debería escribir más? ¡DEJEN REVIEWS, POR FAVOR! Ha sido divertido hacer esto. Mi plan es que sea muy humoristico, pero no tengo idea. ¿Hay algo que les pareció divertido? ¿Qué parte les gustó más? Solo pregunto para mejorar en los toques de comedia, jeje.<strong>

**¡Espero que les haya gustado! ¿Continuo? (REVIEW)**

**=D**


	2. Mensajes

**Holaaaaa! Solo quería actualizar, como ustedes me lo pidieron :) ¡Muchisimas gracias por esos primeros reviews! Es por eso que les dejo ahora mismo el segundo capítulo.**

**¡No se olviden de DEJAR REVIEWS! Así puedo saber que les gustaría para el fic, y también sabría que les pareció más divertido, además, me ayudan a escribir, jajaja!**

**Bueno, solamente quería dejarles esto. Ahora si me voy a seguir escribiendo nuevos capítulos para mis otros fics! ¡Tengo mucho que hacer! jajaja (Espero que la inspiración no me abandone) :P**

**Aviso: La serie Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de FOX, Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuck, e Ian Brennan. Yo solo los uso para entretenerme escribiendo :)**

* * *

><p>-Bien, chicos- comenzó el señor Schue- Esta semana quiero asignarles un proyecto muy especial que sé que los ayudará a conectar su lado artístico con el personal.<p>

-¿Qué ese no es el punto de cada proyecto?- preguntó Kurt.

-¿Volveremos a hacer Lady Gaga?- quiso saber Tina.

-¿Fleetwood Mac?- preguntó Sam

-¿Madonna?- inquirió Mercedes.

-Britney- aseguró Brittany.

El señor Schue negó con la cabeza.

-Voy a pedirles a cada uno de ustedes- dijo- Qué durante la semana presenten una canción que de un mensaje, que sea claro.

Obviamente, nadie captó a qué tipo de mensaje se refería.

Inmediatamente, los chicos comenzaron a apuntar en sus libretas, y después sonó la campana.

-¡Hasta luego, chicos!- los despidió el señor Schue cuando la sala ya estaba vacía.

* * *

><p>Después de la práctica de football, los chicos se encontraban en los vestidores, y todos miraron a Mike con curiosidad.<p>

-De acuerdo, esto es raro- dijo él- ¿Qué sucede?

-¿Qué le has hecho a Tina, amigo?- le preguntó Puckerman.

-¿Qué?

-La chica ha estado irritante- continuo Puck- ¡Hoy ni siquiera me dejó poner los pies arriba de su escritorio en la clase de Literatura! ¡Y siempre lo hace! Además, me delató. ¡Le dijo a la profesora dónde escondía mis waffles!

-¿Tienes un escondite para waffles?- le preguntó Finn

-Era genial- afirmó Puck- Hasta que la vampiresa asiática lo arruinó.

-Tengo algo que decirles, chicos…-comenzó Mike.- Tina está como… molesta conmigo.

-¿Te portaste mal, Chang?

Mike negó con la cabeza.

-Sucedió hace dos fines de semana…-continuo- Estábamos en mi habitación a punto de llegar a la tercera base…y mi mamá nos descubrió.

Inmediatamente, todos los chicos soltaron una carcajada.

-Se puso histérica-continuó Mike- y desde luego que a Tina no le hizo mucha gracia. Ya no hemos podido hacerlo.

-Parece que necesitas un poco de ayuda en eso, ¿eh, amigo?

Mike se encogió de hombros, y al poco tiempo, todos los chicos salieron de los vestidores.

Lo que no sabían es que Jacob Ben Israel había escuchado claramente toda su conversación y estaba tomando notas.

* * *

><p>Finn y Rachel llegaron nuevamente tomados de la mano a la sala de coro, y se quedaron petrificados cuando vieron quién estaba entregándole unas hojas a Brad.<p>

-Hola, Quinn- la saludó Finn- ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?.

Rachel trató de mostrar una sonrisa por más incomoda que se le hacía la situación.

-Estoy preparándome para presentar mi canción- dijo.

-Oh

Finn y Rachel tomaron asiento, y Rachel le palmeó el hombro a su novio, y le pidió que se tranquilizara.

Quinn ni siquiera les estaba poniendo atención, y mucho menos pareció molesta cuando tuvo que responder la pregunta de Finn.

Parecía que, finalmente había superado todo el drama de la mitad del año anterior. Justo como había dicho Finn, había "aceptado lo inevitable".

Aún así, Finn y Rachel pensaron que sería una mala idea comenzar con una sesión de besos en ese momento. Lástima. Aún nadie había llegado.

Poco a poco, los otros miembros del club se fueron apareciendo, y como era costumbre, el señor Schue llegó en el último momento.

-Les pido una disculpa, chicos- comenzó- ¿Alguien de ustedes está listo para mostrarnos su trabajo?.

Quinn levantó la mano.

-Yo, si me permite, señor Schue- pidió.

-Adelante.

Quinn se paró de su lugar y se puso en posición a un lado del piano, junto a Brad.

Entonces éste comenzó a tocar.

_I let it fall, my heart  
>And as it fell, you rose to claim it<br>It was dark and I was over  
>Until you kissed my lips and you saved me<br>My hands, they were strong, but my knees were far too weak  
>To stand in your arms without falling to your feet<em>

Quinn miró a cada uno de sus compañeros, pero especialmente a los chicos, y se paseó por todos sus lugares.

_But there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew  
>All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true<br>And the games you'd play, you would always win, always win_

_But I set fire to the rain_  
><em>Watched it pour as I touched your face<em>  
><em>Well, it burned while I cried<em>  
><em>'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name<em>

Todas las chicas, incluso el señor Schue, se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver la interpretación de Quinn.

_But I set fire to the rain  
>Watched it pour as I touched your face<br>Well, it burned while I cried_

_'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name  
>I set fire to the rain<br>And I threw us into the flames  
>When we fell, something died<br>'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time_

_Sometimes I wake up by the door_  
><em>That heart you caught must be waiting for you<em>  
><em>Even now when we're already over<em>  
><em>I can't help myself from looking for you<em>

_I set fire to the rain_  
><em>Watched it pour as I touch your face<em>  
><em>Well, it burned while I cried<em>  
><em>'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name<em>  
><em>I set fire to the rain<em>  
><em>And I threw us into the flames<em>  
><em>When we fell, something died<em>  
><em>'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time, oh<em>

_Oh, no_  
><em>Let it burn, oh<em>  
><em>Let it burn<em>  
><em>Let it burn<em>

Justo cuando terminó de cantar la canción, Quinn –que había dejado que las lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas- salió corriendo de la sala de coro antes de que el señor Schue le pudiera decir algo.

-Creo que Quinn padece el trastorno bipolar- comentó Brittany.

Santana le dio un codazo.

-Lo que no entiendo…-continuo- ¿Porqué Quinn le prendió fuego a la lluvia? ¿Qué el agua no hace que desaparezca el fuego?

-Eso probablemente ha sido lo más inteligente que has dicho- mencionó Lauren- O tal vez es estoy mortalmente aburrida.

-El gran misterio es…-comenzó Mike- ¿A quién le estaba cantando esa canción?

Todos lo miraron perplejos.

-¿A Sam, a Finn…o a Puck?

* * *

><p>Tina y Brittany estaban juntas en la clase de Geometría, por lo que Jacob Ben Israel las encontró a ambas saliendo del aula durante el cuarto periodo.<p>

-Tina Cohen-Chang- la llamó.

-¡Es la nube judía!- se emocionó Brittany.

-¿Qué quieres, Jacob?

Jacob sonrió con malicia.

-¿Has visto últimamente el periódico escolar?- le preguntó, dándole un ejemplar- Tienes una mención.

Tina le arrebató el periódico y comenzó a leer los tres temas principales.

-"Finn Hudson y Rachel Berry se han vuelto adictos a las sesiones de besos", "El chico del cabello teñido, Sam Evans, está saliendo con la Diva- _wannabe_, Mercedes Jones_", " _CRISIS ASIATICA: La madre de Mike Chang ha privado a su hijo de hacerlo con Tina Cohen-Chang, y ella no está feliz"

-¿Por qué todo tiene que ver con sexo?- quiso saber Brittany.

-¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA TODA ESTA BASURA, JACOB BEN ISRAEL?

Tina no se consideraba una persona violenta, pero ya tenía a Jacob tomado del cuello.

-¡Detén la violencia!- pidió Brittany, en voz baja.

Jacob comenzó a temblar.

-Yo… oí a tu hombre confesándoles esto a los demás chicos…estaban en los vestidores.

Tina a frunció el entrecejo, y soltó a Jacob.

-Vamonos, Brittany- le dijo- Tenemos algo muy importante que hacer.

-¡Nos vemos luego, Fro-Judío!

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, Mike iba saliendo de clase de Español un poco turbado. Realmente, ya no sabía qué hacer. No estaba seguro de poder soportar una hora diaria contemplando a Finn y a Rachel prácticamente haciéndolo con solo mirarse. Era muy incómodo.<p>

-Al fin te encuentro, Chang- le dijo Tina.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿PORQUÉ DEMONIOS LE CONTASTE A TUS AMIGOS ACERCA DE NUESTRO SECRETO?

-Sí- asintió Brittany-¿POR QUÉ?

-Bueno, son mis amigos…

-¡Eres un idiota!

-Tina, de verdad lo siento…

-¿Sabes que Jacob Ben Israel lo publicó en el periódico escolar? ¡Y ni siquiera se esforzó por escribir un buen encabezado!

-Tenía demasiadas letras- dijo Brittany.

-Tina, por favor, perdóname…

-¡No me hables!- exclamó ella- ¡Estoy muy enojada contigo!

-Yo también- agregó Brittany- Idiota.

* * *

><p>Camino a la sala de coro, Brittany miró preocupada a Tina.<p>

-¿Entonces ya no seré la dama de honor para su boda asiática?

Tina puso los ojos en blanco, y al llegar al salón, se dispuso a hablar con Brad.

* * *

><p>Unos minutos después, todos los chicos comenzaron a llegar, junto con el señor Schue.<p>

-Muy bien, chicos…-comenzó- ¿Quién está listo para presentarnos su canción hoy?

-Yo, señor Schue- dijo Tina.

-Bien. Te escuchamos.

Tina se puso de pie y fulminó a su novio con la mirada.

_I didn't give a damn what you say to me_  
><em>I don't really care what you think of me<em>  
><em>Cause either way you're gonna think what you believe<em>  
><em>There's nothing you could say that would hurt me<em>

_I'm better off without you anyway_  
><em>I thought it would be hard but I'm OK<em>  
><em>I don't need you if you're gonna be that way<em>  
><em>Because with me, it's all or nothing<em>

_I'm sick of this shit, don't deny  
>You're a waste of time<br>I'm sick of this shit, don't ask why_

Todos, pero absolutamente todos se quedaron con la boca abierta. Kurt estaba asustado, y Blaine puso su mano en su hombro para tranquilizarlo.

Santana necesitó de todas sus fuerzas para no echarse a reir, y Rachel parecía indignada, lo cual para Finn fue un alivio, ya que así se pudo asegurar que su novia no tuviera en mente volverle a montar un número como el de _Gives You Hell._

Al parecer, la única que lo estaba disfrutando de verdad era Lauren Zizes.

_I hate you now  
>So go away from me<br>You're gone, so long  
>I can do better, I can do better<br>Hey, hey you  
>I found myself again<br>That's why you're gone  
>I can do better, I can do better<em>

_You're so full of shit  
>I can't stand the way you act<br>I just can't comprehend  
>I don't think that you can handle it<br>I'm way over, over it_

_I will drink as much lemoncello as I can  
>And I'll do again and again<br>I don't really care what you have to say  
>Cause you know, you know you're nothing!<em>

-¡De acuerdo!- gritó el señor Schue, y todos los músicos dejaron de tocar- Eso fue… interesante, Tina. Pero… ¿alguien tiene algo más…positivo, o feliz, para mostrar? Ya hemos tenido suficiente despecho en dos días.

-Señor Schue, si me permite- pidió Rachel, levantando la mano.

-Por favor, Rachel- aceptó- Muéstranos lo que tienes.

Rachel le sonrió a Finn y se puso inmediatamente en posición.

-Antes que nada…- comenzó- Quiero dedicarle esta canción a mi hermoso novio, Finn- todos, a excepción de Finn, comenzaron a abuchearla- ¡POR TODO LO FELIZ QUE ME HACE! ¡Aquí voy!

-Al menos ella si puede sentirse orgullosa de su novio- le susurró Tina a Mercedes.

En ese momento, una dulce melodía comenzó a sonar…

_We simply fit together  
>Like a piece of apple pie<br>I will be vanilla ice cream  
>And I'll sing you lullabies<br>I will love you in the moonlight  
>And I'll love you in the day<em>

_Always_

Todos los chicos voltearon a ver a Finn con cara de "¿qué demonios es esto?", pero él felizmente los ignoró. Estaba muy pendiente de Rachel.

_I love the time we spend  
>Like a watch from an old friend<br>I will help you keep your smile  
>Promise me you'll stay awhile<br>I will come to you in need  
>And I'll help you when I can, when I can<em>

_Stay with me  
>Promise me you're never going to leave<br>Stay with me  
>Let's try to be the best that we can be<br>And take our time_

_We always joke together  
>Laugh 'til we're rolling on the floor<br>I like the way you dance around  
>When you're running for the door<br>I will come to visit you  
>Even when we're old and gray<em>

_Always_

_I love the way you make me feel  
>When you're asleep I'll take the wheel<br>Make sure to call when you get home  
>When you're driving on the road<br>I will come to you in need  
>And I'll help you when I can, when I can, so<em>

_Stay with me (stay with me)  
>Promise me you're never going to leave<br>Stay with me, yeah (stay with me)  
>Let's try to be the best that we can be<br>And take our time_

_I will come to you in need  
>And I'll help you when I can<br>I will help you when I can_

_I will come to you in need  
>And I'll help you when I can<br>I will help you when I can, always_

_So stay with me  
>Promise me you're never going to leave<br>Stay with me, yeah  
>Let's try to be the best that we can be<br>And take our time_

Al terminar la canción, los únicos en aplaudir fueron Finn, desde luego, Mercedes, Kurt, Blaine, el señor Schue, y, por alguna razón, Brittany.

-¡Eso fue excelente, Rachel!-la felicitó el señor Schue, más que nada, agradecido de que finalmente alguien cantara algo normal.

Rachel regresó a su lugar y se sentó en las piernas de Finn. En un nanosegundo, ambos comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente, y todo el grupo se puso a protestar.

-No entiendo como estos perdedores se empeñan en hacernos parte de su película pornográfica.- comentó Santana.

-He visto mejores- mencionó Puck.

Quinn hizo un gesto de asco.

-De acuerdo, chicos. Ha sido suficiente, detenganse- pidió el señor Schue.

Finn y Rachel se separaron de mala gana, y aún así, algo sonrojados.

Puckerman miró divertido a Finn.

-Eso si es definitivamente un mensaje, amigo- le dijo- Después de como la dejaste la última vez...

-Eres un ser deprorable- se lamentó Rachel.

-Gracias, Berry.

-¿Sabes lo que eso significa, Puck?- le preguntó Artie.

-No.

-Dejemoslo en la ignorancia, entonces- decidió Mercedes.

* * *

><p>Al terminar la práctica del club, todos los alumnos se dirigieron al estacionamiento para irse a casa.<p>

Puckerman había perdido a Lauren de vista, pero, sinceramente, no le importó. Se fue dispuesto a que alguien le ofreciera llevarlo a su casa, pero había muy pocas posibilidades.

A lo lejos vio la camioneta de Finn, pero inmediatamente descartó acercarse cuando vio a su amigo y a Rachel en plena sesión de besos.

Trató de colarse en el automovil de una de las porristas, y justo cuando se dirigía hacía ahí, se topó con Quinn Fabray.

Sin siquiera pensarlo, se acercó a ella.

-Hey, sé que no hablamos para nada el año pasado- le dijo, y Quinn bajó la vista- ¿Te pasa algo?

Quinn no le respondió. Simplemente negó con la cabeza, y escapó a su auto para evitar otra pregunta.

Puckerman se quedó de pie en el estacionamiento como idiota sin dejar de mirar aquel automóvil que se alejaba lentamente.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Fue bueno? :D Como lo mencioné, me gustaría que me dejaran reviews para saber sí fue de su agrado. Me gustaría que siguieran comentando que les gustó más, y así tengo más ideas para hacer situaciones más locas, jaja. Por cierto, las canciones son: Set Fire To The Rain, de Adele, I Can Do Better, de Avril Lavigne, y Stay WIth Me, de Colbie Caillat.<strong>

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado! (muero por saber su opinión :P)...Nos seguimos leyendo...**


	3. Rompiendo El Hielo

**Holaaaaa lectores! Perdón por la tardanza, estaba actualiando mis otros fics :D. Por cierto, muchas gracias por sus reviews, y yo sé, sé que no he escrito mucho sobre Klaine, pero recuerden que este fic va empezando, jaja, va a haber de todo! xD, y gracias por comentar acerca de eso, por eso me gusta que me dejen reviews, para saber que es lo que quieren, asi que y saben, sientanse libres de pedirme lo que quieran jaja, eso si, también sean pacientes :D. Y si, definitivamente tomo en cuenta todo lo que piden, en este capítulo, se los prometo, hay mucho más Klaine...también hay propuestas, y nuevas (o no tan nuevas) interacciones, pero, bueno, mejor los dejo leer...¡Disfruten!**

**Aviso: La serie Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de FOX, Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuck e Ian Brennan. Yo solo los uso para entretenerme escribiendo :)**

* * *

><p>Como todos los días en los periodos libres, en los pasillos de la preparatoria William McKinley había un caos.<p>

Apenas Mike vio a Tina, la tomó del brazo.

-¿Qué quieres, Chang?

-Necesito hablar contigo, Tina, por favor.

-Te dije que no me dirigieras la palabra…

Mike suspiró.

-Quieres hacerlo…-comenzó- Vamos a hacerlo. Aquí.

-¿Aquí?

-Bueno, en algún lugar cerca.

-¡Cualquier lugar es más seguro que a la vista de tu madre!- exclamó Tina.

En unos segundos, la pareja se perdió, y llegó a dar al cuarto del intendente.

Tina abrió la puerta, y ambos se quedaron con la boca abierta cuando vieron quienes estaban ahí.

-¿Blaine?-preguntó Tina- ¿Kurt? ¿Qué están haciendo?

Los chicos se sobresaltaron, y Kurt ayudó a Blaine a enderezarse.

-Lo sentimos, chicos- se disculpó Blaine- Por favor, no se lo digan a nadie.

Tina aún estaba conmocionada.

-¿Por qué… se estaban besando aquí?- quiso saber Mike.

Kurt suspiró.

-Finn y Rachel nos ganaron la sala de coro.

-Oh

-¿Aún siguen ahí?- preguntó Tina

-Supongo

-Chicos, ¿les parece si nos vamos de aquí?- preguntó Blaine- El intendente debe de llegar en cualquier momento.

* * *

><p>-Entonces…-comenzó Finn- Hoy te paso a buscar a las ocho… ¿para Breadstix?<p>

Rachel dio un largo suspiro y se recargó contra su locker.

-¿Eso es lo que quieres?

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Finn, confundido-¡Sabes que amo Breadstix!

-Eso ya lo sé, Finn. A lo que me refiero es que… si aún sigues conforme con ese tipo de citas.

-¿Qué estás queriendo decirme?

-¿No estás harto de esa rutina?- preguntó Rachel?- ¿No estás esperando hacer algo diferente?

-Pues… sería genial que algún día llegáramos a la tercera base, pero… ¡maldición!

Rachel bajó la vista.

-Lo siento, Rachel.

-No te disculpes- dijo ella, negando con la cabeza- Sabía que algún día llegaríamos a esto, y no quiero que… hagas conmigo cosas que en realidad te parecen estúpidas.

-Rachel, yo no te voy a forzar a…

-No- lo interrumpió ella- Tú…ya has hecho mucho por mí, Finn. Tal vez llegó el momento.

-¿Estás sugiriendo que…?

-Podría ser. Creo que…sí tú quieres… podemos intentarlo.

-¿Aún así te recojo a las ocho, verdad?

Rachel soltó una carcajada, y ambos se tomaron de la mano para dirigirse a su siguiente clase.

* * *

><p>Finalmente, en la cafetería, Kurt y Blaine tuvieron un momento para estar solos.<p>

Mercedes y Sam se habían desaparecido desde su clase juntos en el tercer periodo, y dada la ausencia de su amiga, Kurt tuvo la oportunidad de hablar de cosas más intimas con Blaine.

-Aún me siento apenado con Tina y Mike- confesó Kurt- Debe de ser traumante ver a dos de tus amigos gays en plena sesión de besos en el cuarto del intendente.

Blaine soltó una carcajada.

-Traumante es ver a Finn y a Rachel en la sala de coro en la escuela, y en la habitación de Finn después de la escuela.

-Cierto- dijo Kurt- Espera, ¿entraste a la habitación de Finn?

-Solo quería saludar- Blaine se encogió de hombros.

-En esas situaciones, es preferible que no lo hagas- le aconsejó Kurt.

-Ya lo sé- admitió Blaine- Su manera de saludarme fue con un "¡lárgate de aquí!" por parte de Rachel, y Finn me arrojó un balón de football.

-Oh. ¿Por eso tenías aquel golpe en la frente la semana pasada?

Blaine asintió.

-Finchel ya a perdido la cabeza.

Por un momento, ambos se miraron y Blaine se acercó un poco más para besarlo.

-Hey, Stanford, Anthony- los interrumpió Santana- ¿De casualidad han visto a Brittany?

-¡NO!- contestó Kurt, irritado.

-Cálmate, Hummel- le dijo, alejándose- ¡Y váyanse al cuarto del intendente!¡Nadie los descubrirá ahí!

Kurt puso los ojos en blanco, y Blaine soltó una carcajada al examinar su reacción.

* * *

><p>-¡Britt!- exclamó Santana-¿Dónde has estado? ¡Te he estado buscando por todas partes!<p>

-No lo sé- respondió- Venía siguiendo el GPS de Lauren Zizes, y después recordé que no tenía las mismas clases que ella, así que me perdí, entonces ella se dio cuenta de que la venía siguiendo, y me dio un puñetazo en la cara. Después desperté, y aún seguía perdida, busqué a Tina para irme con ella a la clase de Geometría, y la encontré en el aula de Literatura haciéndolo con Mike, así que no la quise molestar, y fui a platicar con el intendente hasta que fuera la hora de la práctica con el club, y alguien pudiera encontrarme.

Santana contempló a Brittany, y soltó una carcajada.

-Eso explica porque el hombre no ha estado en su cuarto toda la mañana. Aún así tú y yo estamos justo a tiempo- dijo-¿Nos vamos?

Brittany entrelazó su brazo con el de su amiga, y ambas llegaron juntas a la sala de coro.

Todos los chicos comenzaron a llegar, y como era costumbre, Quinn se sentó muy apartada de ellos.

Lauren había ignorado a Puckerman durante todo el día, así que él hizo lo mismo, y en lugar de sentarse a su lado, se acercó a Quinn.

-Hola, princesa- la saludó- ¿Porqué tan apartada del mundo?

-Puckerman- comenzó- No empieces conmigo. No sé qué es lo que te ha sucedido que de repente te vuelves a preocupar por mí, pero de una vez te lo digo, es mejor que lo dejes. Además, no merezco su amistad, he hecho sentir a todos mal. Soy una zorra…

-No- la interrumpió Puck- La única zorra aquí es Santana, e incluso ella sigue siendo aceptada por nosotros.

Quinn miró a Puckerman con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Ya no tengo idea de quién soy- dijo- Tengo cambios en mi temperamento, dejé de ser la capitana de las animadoras, perdí a Sam, perdí a Finn, te perd…

-¿Me perdiste a mí?- preguntó Puckerman- Probablemente. Pero… siempre hay una segunda oportunidad…

-¡Puckerman!-gritó Lauren.

-¡Ya voy, nena!- se acercó un poco más a Quinn para susurrarle al oído- Piénsalo.

Y se fue a reunir con Lauren.

Quinn los miró con incredulidad.

¿Desde cuándo Noah Puckerman se había vuelto esclavo de…ella? Sabía que él podía conseguir e ir detrás de cualquier chica, y sin embargo, estaba con ella. En ese caso debería de estar muy enamorado, y Quinn tuvo que reconocer que mientras observaba a ambos "conversando", sintió algo que no hubiera deseado.

En el momento que repasaba desde su mohawk hasta su trase…sus piernas, le dolió. Le dolió verlo con...ella.

* * *

><p>El señor Schue llegó saludando a los chicos, como de costumbre, y comenzó a sacar su material para comenzar otra nueva lección.<p>

-¿No cree, señor Schue, que es momento de volver a repasar la lección de teatro musical?- preguntó Rachel- ¡Yo y mis compañeros podríamos presentar diferentes números de Broadway!

-Para empezar, se dice "mis compañeros y yo"- la corrigió Santana- Y entiéndelo por última vez, hobbit, ¡ninguno de nosotros quiere cantar esa porquería!

-Yo sí- afirmo Kurt, sonriendo.

Blaine lo miró con ternura, y asintió.

-Yo también- dijo- Aunque nunca lo he intentado, sería… interesante.

-Lo harás genial- le dijo Kurt, y ambos se tomaron de la mano.

-¿Finn?- preguntó Rachel

-Oh. Sí, claro. Lo que tú decidas, Rach.

-Rachel podrá ser mi amiga…-comentó Mercedes- Pero, chico blanco, creo que tengo compadecencia de ti. ¡Has vuelto a obedecer órdenes!

Rachel puso los ojos en blanco.

-Aún así...te amo- le susurró Finn al oído.

-¡Estoy harta de toda esta basura!- exclamó Lauren.

Santana soltó una carcajada.

-Por primera vez, creo que estoy de acuerdo con Zizes-dijo.

-Espera…-comenzó Brittany- ¿Entonces Rachel es un hobbit? ¿No la habías llamado enana la vez anterior?

-Y aquí vamos de nuevo…-comentó Tina.

-Pues, para su información…¡yo también estoy harta!- exclamó Rachel- Lo único que hacen es insultarme.

-¿Y que querías?- replicó Quinn- Somos unos hipócritas. Incluida tú.

-Señor Schue, ¿podría parar con todo esto?- preguntó Sam

El señor Schue levantó la vista de la libreta donde se encontraba haciendo apuntes desde hace varios minutos con una gran sonrisa.

-¡SÍ!-exclamó- De hecho, estaba planeando el trabajo de esta semana. Chicos, este es su último año, y aunque algunos no quieran admitirlo, sé que han tenido dos increíbles años juntos. Así que la lección de esta semana, será interpretar una canción POSITIVA, junto con la persona a la cual están menos relacionados.

-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HA DICHO?- preguntó Santana.

El señor Schue asintió.

-Ya he formado las parejas- dijo- Así que no será por sorteo o elección propia.

-No puede estar hablando enserio- murmuró Artie.

El señor Schue se puso de pie, dispuesto a leerles sus apuntes al grupo.

-Muy bien- dijo- ¡Comenzamos!

Los chicos se quedaron paralizados.

-Lauren Zizes, tu pareja será Brittany.

Lauren abrió los ojos como platos y Brittany le sonrió.

-Creo que ha sido acertada la elección del señor Schue- le susurró Brittany a Santana- Hoy Lauren me dio un puñetazo en la cara. Tengo la impresión de que no soy de su agrado.

-La segunda pareja…-continuó el señor Schue- Quinn y Puckerman.

-¿QUÉ?

-¿Qué?

-¡Genial!

-Pero…-comenzó a protestar Quinn, y el señor Schue la detuvo.

-Ya he tomado mi decisión. No hay cambios. Lo siento, Quinn.

Quinn dio un largo suspiro y se reclinó de nuevo en su asiento.

Puckerman la miró y le dirigió una gran sonrisa, pero Lauren le dio un codazo, y tuvo que apartar la vista.

-Mercedes, tu pareja será…Finn.

-¿QUÉ?-preguntó- De acuerdo, no te ofendas, Hudson, pero yo solo canto Beyoncé, tu bailas terrible, ¿cómo es posible que hagamos una buena combinación?

Rachel tosió para llamarle la atención.

-Lo siento, Mercedes- le dijo- Podrás ser mi amiga, pero aún así no te voy a permitir que te burles de mi novio.

-Gracias, Rach…

-Oh, ya entiendo- dijo Mercedes- ¿Y tú si te puedes burlar de mi?

-¡Chicas!- exclamó el señor Schue.- ¿Me dejarían terminar?

Las chicas asintieron.

-De acuerdo- continuó- Ahora…Blaine y Mike.

Ambos chicos chocaron manos.

-Tina y Sam…

Ambos se encogieron de hombros.

-Kurt y Artie…

Kurt suspiró de alivio.

-Y… ¡Rachel y Santana!

-¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?-gritaron al unísono.

El señor Schue asintió.

-Me atrevo a decir que ustedes tienen el peor tipo de relación- dijo- Así que, será bueno verlas trabajar juntas.

-Esto sí que se pondrá ardiente- mencionó Puckerman- Y no lo digo literalmente.

-Me sorprende que sepas la diferencia- murmuró Lauren.

Puckerman se encogió de hombros.

-¿Porqué me hace esto, señor Schue?- quiso saber Santana.- ¡De ninguna manera voy a cantar con este hobbit!

-Ya le has dicho hobbit dos veces- le advirtió Finn.

-¡Ya lo sé!- exclamó Brittany.-Estoy muy confundida. ¿De qué planeta vienes, Rachel?

-Como si me importara, Frankenteen- contestó- No me voy a rebajar a su nivel.

-En realidad, ¡yo no debería rebajarme a tu nivel!- exclamó Rachel.

-Lo siento, chicas- se disculpó el señor Schue- Es solo por una semana.

-¡Una semana en el infierno!- gritó Santana.

El señor Schue se encogió de hombros.

-Sé que la mayoría no está conforme con su pareja, o tal vez no sería su primera opción, pero ese es precisamente el punto de este proyecto.

-¡Esto es basura!

-Lo siento, chicos. Ahora, reúnanse con su pareja. Tienen diez minutos para ponerse de acuerdo.

Los chicos lo miraron sin expresión alguna.

-¡Vamos!- los animó- ¡Se acaba el tiempo!

* * *

><p>-De acuerdo…-comenzó Mercedes, mientras Finn tomaba asiento a su lado.- Tenemos muy poco tiempo para enseñarte a bailar bien.<p>

-¿Por qué?- quiso saber Finn

-¡Porque necesitaré un bailarín para mi número musical!

-Pero…¿no voy a cantar contigo?

Mercedes miró a Finn como si estuviera loco.

-Finn, ¡soy una diva!

Finn suspiró.

-Eres peor que Rachel- le dijo.

* * *

><p>-¡Tengo una gran idea!- exclamó Kurt<p>

-¿No estarás pensando hacer una canción femenina con un vestuario que incluya lentejuelas y maquillaje, o sí?- le preguntó Artie.

Kurt se quedó pasmado.

* * *

><p>-¡Podríamos hacer algo como Hannah Montana!- se emocionó Brittany- Tú serías la chica normal, que después se transformaría en Hannah, ¡la cual vendría siendo yo!<p>

Lauren frunció el ceño.

-Claro, y cantaríamos acerca de tener una vida fantástica, llena de arcoíris y unicornios- Brittany asintió- ¡EN TUS SUEÑOS, PIERCE!

Brittany la miró con tristeza.

-¿Me darás otro puñetazo en la cara?

* * *

><p>Puckerman se acercó a Quinn.<p>

-Hey- la llamó- ¿Te… gustaría ponerte de acuerdo en lo del proyecto?

Por primera vez, Quinn se atrevió a mirarlo directamente a los ojos, e inmediatamente se arrepintió.

La última vez que lo había visto así de cerca había sido hace dos años atrás, cuando él… le había quitado su virginidad.

Quinn suspiró y trató de despejar su mente.

-Claro- respondió, con una tímida sonrisa.

Ambos comenzaron a platicar, y Quinn se dio cuenta de que aquella nueva interacción no le había hecho daño. Incluso se descubrió sonriendo un par de veces.

* * *

><p>Las únicas que no habían avanzado nada con su proyecto eran Rachel Berry y Santana López.<p>

Ambas estaban reunidas, sin embargo, dándose la espalda

Aquello parecía esta peor que un matrimonio en plena terapia de pareja…o solicitando el divorcio.

Por más que odiaba la situación en la que se encontraba, Rachel fue la primera en rendirse y se dispuso a hablar con su compañera.

-Suficiente, Santana- le dijo- Tenemos que trabajar en esto. ¡Solo serán cuatro malditos días!

-¿Te parece poco?

-Después de eso- continuó Rachel- Todo acabará. Esta pesadilla llegará a su fin.

Santana se dio la vuelta para mirarla, y comenzó a meditar.

-Supongo que tienes razón, enana.

Rachel puso los ojos en blanco.

-Esta va a ser la semana más larga de mi vida-suspiró.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Qué les gustó más? Jajajaja La verdad, me gusta que me digan su parte o frase favorita, porque así sabré por que camino irme en el próximo capítulo, jaja. Bueno, pues espero que lo hayan disfrutado...(REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS :P) Nos seguimos leyendo...<strong>


	4. Parejas Disparejas

**Hola lectores! Antes que nada, mil disculpas por la ausencia, jaja. Me fui de viaje ( bueno, me llevaron xD), y no había tenido oportunidad de actualizar. A modo de disculpa, este es un capítulo largo :), y aquí estan exactamente los siete duetos, así que espero que lo disfruten! Traté de incluir mucho de todos los personajes, espero y sea de su agrado. Personalmente, estoy satisfecha con este capítulo :). ¡Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, y espero que sigan así! :P ...¡Disfruten!**

**Aviso: La serie Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de FOX, Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuck, e Ian Brennan. Yo solo los uso para entretenerme escribiendo :)**

* * *

><p>-De acuerdo…-comenzó Blaine- ¿Qué es lo que sabes hacer?<p>

Mike se quedó perplejo.

-¿Puedes cantar?- preguntó Blaine- ¿Tocas… la guitarra? ¿El piano?

Mike negó con la cabeza.

-Puedo… bailar.

-Oh, perfecto. ¡Debiste haberlo mencionado antes!.

* * *

><p>-Realmente respeto tus… costumbres, Lauren- dijo Brittany- Pero debo de admitir que ese estilo no es muy de mi agrado.<p>

Lauren frunció el ceño, y le mostró el puño a su compañera.

-¿No estás de acuerdo con mi elección, Pierce?

-¡Me parece fantástica!

-De acuerdo. Entonces vamos a ensayar por última vez, y acabemos con esto.

-¡Sí, sargento!

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, Santana llegó a la sala de coro, y miró a su alrededor. Últimamente, lo único que se escuchaba acerca de ella eran cosas mucho más negativas que las de costumbre. Estaba cayendo. Ya no tenía el mismo poder que la caracterizaba. Había cambiado, no precisamente para bien, pero lo había hecho.<p>

Santana descansó sobre el piano, y poco a poco, comenzó a expresar algunos de sus sentimientos frente a las catorce sillas vacías.

_There are worse things I could do,  
>Than go with a boy or two.<br>Even though the neighborhood thinks I'm trashy,  
>And no good,<br>I suppose it could be true,  
>But there are worse things I could do.<em>

_I could flirt with all the guys,_  
><em>Smile at them and bat my eyes.<em>  
><em>Press against them when we dance,<em>  
><em>Make them think they stand a chance,<em>  
><em>Then refuse to see it through.<em>  
><em>That's a thing I'd never do.<em>

_I could stay home every night,_  
><em>Wait around for Mr. Right.<em>  
><em>Take cold showers every day,<em>  
><em>And throw my life away,<em>  
><em>On a dream that won't come true.<em>

_I could hurt someone like me,_  
><em>Out of spite or jealousy.<em>  
><em>I dont steal and I dont lie,<em>  
><em>But I can feel and I can cry.<em>  
><em>A fact I'll bet you never knew.<em>  
><em>But to cry in front of you,<em>  
><em>That's the worse thing I could do.<em>

-¿Santana?

Apenas al escuchar que alguien pronunció su nombre, se sobresaltó.

Estaba tan hundida en sus pensamientos que no tuvo tiempo de componer su postura cuando Rachel se acercó a ella.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó.

-¿A ti que te importa?- replicó con dureza.

Rachel puso los ojos en blanco.

-En realidad, no me importa- dijo- Pero te he escuchado cantar. Por cierto, creo que has hecho una excelente elección de canción, tiene mucho que ver contigo, ¡y decías que odiabas los musicales!

-No me provoques, Berry…

-Santana…-comenzó Rachel- Sé que no somos amigas y probablemente nunca lo vamos a ser, pero en este momento tenemos que trabajar juntas, y… somos compañeras gracias a este club. Sabes que yo tampoco me molestaría en dirigirte la palabra, pero…-Rachel tragó saliva antes de volver a hablar- de verdad me gustaría ayudarte si necesitas algo.

-¿En que me podrías ayudar tú, enana?

Rachel suspiró.

-De acuerdo, Santana, ya ha sido suficiente- dijo- Si no quieres mi ayuda entonces olvida que te la ofrecí, y concentrémonos en el proyecto. ¡Todavía no tenemos canción y hoy comienzan las presentaciones!.

Santana contempló por un momento a Rachel, y puso los ojos en blanco.

-Bien- dijo- Si… te soy sincera… siento que he perdido mi fuerza. Ya no soy la zorra que todos respetaban.

Rachel frunció el ceño.

-Aún sigues siendo grosera con nosotros…

-Me refiero en toda la escuela- dijo Santana- Era reconocida por hacerlo con todos los chicos de aquí, y ahora…ninguno me mira.

-Siempre me he preguntado algo acerca de eso…

-Nunca lo experimentarás, desde luego.

Rachel ignoró aquel comentario.

-¿Qué pasaba por tu cabeza en ese momento?- le preguntó- ¿Qué sentías?

-¿Placer?

Rachel negó con la cabeza.

-A lo que me refiero es que…¿Cómo eras capaz de entregarte a tantos chicos?

Santana se encogió de hombros.

-Santana… ¿alguna vez te has enamorado de verdad?

* * *

><p>Kurt, Blaine, y Brittany iban caminando por los pasillos, cuando se encontraron a Lauren Zizes, y Brittany la detuvo.<p>

-Hola, Lauren-le dijo, y sacó unos brazaletes de su bolsa- ¡Te hice un brazalete de mejores amigas!

-Oh, genial- replicó Lauren- ¿Sabes donde lo pondré?

Brittany la miró expectante.

-¡EN MI TRASERO!

-Tu trasero es enorme- admitió Brittany- No dudo en que lo puedas guardar ahí.

Lauren la ignoró y siguió su camino, llevándose su nuevo brazalete, y Kurt y Blaine se desternillaron de risa.

-¿Qué les parece tan gracioso?- les preguntó Brittany- Ahora Lauren y yo seremos inseparables. Juntas en el bien y en el mal.

* * *

><p>-Muy bien, chicos- dijo el señor Schue- Hoy comenzamos con las presentaciones. ¿Quién está listo?<p>

Tina levantó la mano.

-De acuerdo, Sam y Tina. Adelante.

Los chicos se pusieron al frente, y Sam llevaba su guitarra.

Comenzó a tocar, y segundos después, ambos empezaron a cantar…

_All the leaves are brown_

_and the sky is grey_

_I've been for a walk_

_on a winter's day_

_I'd be safe and warm_

_if I was in L.A_

_California Dreamin'_

_on such a winter's day_

La mayoría del grupo estaba muy sorprendido por la canción, otros, como Rachel, Kurt, y Mercedes, les pareció lógico que cantaran algo así debido a la diferencia de estilos del par.

_stopped into a church_

_I passed along the way_

_well, I got down on my knees_

_and I pretend to pray_

_you know the preacher likes the cold_

_he knows I'm gonna stay_

_California Dreamin'_

_on such a winter's day_

Brittany ya estaba prácticamente dormida, así que Santana tuvo que darle un codazo para que se despertara. Mike trataba inútilmente de encontrar algún ritmo más moderno a la canción, para ponerse a bailar.

-Parece que están cantando como un coro de iglesia- murmuró Brittany.

_all the leaves are brown_

_and the sky is grey_

_I've been for a walk_

_on a winter's day_

_if I didn't tell her_

_I could leave today_

_California Dreamin'_

_on such a winter's day _

_if I didn't tell her_

_I could leave today_

_California Dreamin'_

_on such a winter's day _

_if I didn't tell her_

_I could leave today_

_California Dreamin'_

_on such a winter's day _

Al terminar, todos aplaudieron, y el señor Schue los miró impresionados.

-Excelente, chicos- los felicitó. –Ahora, ¿quiénes son los siguientes?

Artie y Kurt levantaron la mano, y se aproximaron al frente.

-Debo decirle, señor Schue- comenzó Kurt- Que mi compañero Artie y yo tuvimos… inconvenientes al principio, pero finalmente logramos estar de acuerdo en algo.

-No me imagino en qué pueden estar de acuerdo un gay y un nerd- dijo Puckerman.

-En las chicas- respondió Brittany.

Todos la miraron desconcertados.

-A ninguno de los dos les interesan- explicó.

-Bien dicho, Britt- la felicitó Santana.

-Creo que… eso tiene algo de sentido- comentó Tina.

Brittany se encogió de hombros.

-Soy más inteligente que todos ustedes- dijo- Pero no soy una nerd, me parecen raros. Lo siento, Artie.

El señor Schue llamó la atención de todos.

-Suficiente, chicos. Sigamos con esto…

Kurt se colocó a un lado de Artie, y ambos le dieron indicaciones a los músicos para que comenzaran a tocar.

_Love, Love, Love.  
>Love, Love, Love.<br>Love, Love, Love._

_There's nothing you can do that can't be done._  
><em>Nothing you can sing that can't be sung.<em>  
><em>Nothing you can say but you can learn how to play the game.<em>  
><em>It's easy.<em>

_Nothing you can make that can't be made._  
><em>No one you can save that can't be saved.<em>  
><em>Nothing you can do but you can learn how to be you in time.<em>

_It's easy._

-Me siento en el Festival de Woodstock- le susurró Finn a Rachel.

Su novia le dirigió una sonrisa.

_All you need is love.  
>All you need is love.<br>All you need is love, love.  
>Love is all you need.<em>

_All you need is love._  
><em>All you need is love.<em>  
><em>All you need is love, love.<em>

_Love is all you need._

_All you need is love (All together, now!)  
>All you need is love. (Everybody!)<br>All you need is love, love.  
>Love is all you need (love is all you need)<br>(love is all you need) (love is all you need)  
>(love is all you need) Yesterday (love is all you need)<br>(love is all you need) (love is all you need)_

_Yee-hai!_  
><em>Oh yeah!<em>  
><em>love is all you need, love is all you need, <em>_love is all you need, love is all you need, oh yeah oh hell yea!, Love is all you need, love is all you need, love is all you need._

Cuando terminaron, todo el grupo se paró de sus asientos para aplaudirles, sin embargo, Lauren Zizes no parecía muy contenta.

-¿Acaso estamos en la época del _flower-power_?- preguntó- Parece que se han convertido en hippies.

-Para tu información, Lauren- intervino Kurt- Estás canciones se han considerado las mejores en la historia de la música, y si, pertenecen al movimiento hippie,¡pero eso no implica que ahora en adelante nos dejaremos crecer el cabello y comencemos a consumir droga solo por interpretarlas!

-Está bien, Kurt- lo tranquilizó Artie.

-Bien, chicos, creo que han hecho un buen trabajo hasta ahora- dijo el señor Schue- Solo nos quedan unos minutos, así que continuaremos mañana.

* * *

><p>Al tocar el timbre, los chicos salieron del aula, y la mayoría se dirigió al estacionamiento.<p>

Finn se adelantó para abrirle la puerta de su camioneta a Rachel, y una vez dentro, la notó algo preocupada.

-¿Qué pasa, Rach?- le preguntó.

-Estoy… algo nerviosa por mí presentación- admitió.

Finn se acercó y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-¿Te parece sí vamos a tu casa para…hacerte olvidar de eso?

Rachel sonrió.

-Me encantaría, Finn, pero…

-¡Genial!- la interrumpió- Entonces debo darme prisa antes de que quedemos atascados aquí.

* * *

><p>Veinte minutos después, ambos llegaron a la residencia de los Berry, y Finn tomó a Rachel de la cintura, apenas llegaron a la sala.<p>

-¿Tus papas no están aquí, verdad?- preguntó Finn, entre besos.

Rachel negó con la cabeza.

-Están en el trabajo.

-Perfecto.

Los chicos siguieron con su sesión de besos. Rachel ya estaba recostada en el sofá, y Finn se encontraba prácticamente arriba de ella.

Poco a poco, sus manos descendieron sobre el cuerpo de Rachel, y se detuvieron en sus piernas.

Finn se deleitó tocándolas mientras Rachel le besaba el cuello. Estaba casi seguro de que, finalmente, el día había llegado.

Rachel por fin se entregaría a él.

Volvieron a besarse apasionadamente, y justo cuando él pensó que las cosas se iban a poner mejores, tocaron el timbre.

Rachel se sobresaltó, y corrió a abrir.

Finn se enderezó, claramente malhumorado.

-Adelante- dijo Rachel cuando abrió la puerta.

Finn volteó, y se quedó petrificado al ver quien estaba ahí. Era Santana López.

En lugar de saludarlo, Santana examinó las expresiones de ambos. Primero contempló a Rachel, luego a Finn, y después suspiró.

-Gracias al cielo llegué para detenerlos de estar comiéndose la cara- dijo- Es asqueroso.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Santana?- preguntó Finn, de mala gana.

-Vengo a ensayar con tu novia para nuestra presentación.

-¿Porqué no me lo dijiste, Rachel?

-Traté de hacerlo, Finn- explicó- Pero tú no me dejaste…

Santana soltó una carcajada.

-¿Andabas de intenso, Hudson?

Finn frunció el ceño.

-Finn… ¿porqué no vas a ensayar con Mercedes?- le sugirió Rachel.

-Hoy no puedo- respondió- Ella… tenía una cita con Sam, o algo así.

-Entonces busca otra cosa que hacer- dijo Santana- Berry yo estaremos ocupadas.

Finn suspiró, resignándose, y se acercó a Rachel.

-Ponte cómoda, Santana- dijo ella- Enseguida vuelvo.

Acompañó a Finn a la puerta, y lo miró apenada.

-Lo siento, Finn- se disculpó- Te compensaré de alguna forma. ¿Te gustaría que te preparara un pan de banana?

Finn lo pensó por un momento. No era una mala idea, pero se le ocurría otra mejor.

-Mañana mamá y Burt saldrán del pueblo para hacer compras para la casa, y Kurt irá con Blaine a una reunión de los Warblers. Estaré solo. ¿Te gustaría venir a acompañarme?

Rachel lo miró sorprendida. Claro que le gustaría acompañarlo, claro que le gustaría dar el siguiente paso, pero ¿porqué tan pronto? ¿Estaba lista? NO.

-Me parece bien- aceptó.

Finn sonrió de oreja a oreja, y la besó hasta que ambos se quedaron sin aliento.

-¿Podrían terminar de una vez?- pidió Santana desde adentro- Mi tiempo es oro.

Finn puso los ojos en blanco, y Rachel le dio un último beso.

Entonces no tuvo más remedio que irse.

Rachel dio un largo suspiro antes de entrar y enfrentarse a su destino.

-De acuerdo, Santana, creo que debemos comenzar a buscar canciones…

-¿Están lidiando con lo de la tercera base?- la interrumpió.

-¿Qué?

Santana asintió.

-Finn y tú están planeando… hacer lo sucio.

-Pues…

Santana la miró expectante.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

-Ya lo sé- afirmó- Pero… me parece divertido. Él se ve desesperado, y tú te mueres de miedo.

-¿Cómo lo notaste?

Santana se encogió de hombros.

-Soy buena para esas cosas.

Rachel contempló a su compañera.

-Bueno, ya que estás aquí… te confieso que quisiera un poco de tu ayuda.

Santana soltó una carcajada.

-¿Y porqué crees que yo aceptaría ayudarte?

-Bueno, porque, yo sé algo de ti que…

-¡De acuerdo!- exclamó Santana- No puedo creer que estoy siendo manipulada por la hija de Frodo, pero lo haré. ¿Qué demonios quieres?

-Quisiera… consejos sobre como ser… sexy. Como estar lista para… pasar a la siguiente base.

* * *

><p>Minutos después, Santana comenzó a instruir a Rachel.<p>

-Lo primero que necesitas para estar lista en esto del sexo es que tienes que ser algo zorra, como yo.

-Yo…no… creo que pueda hacerlo, Santana.

-Es fácil. Antes que nada, necesitas rellenar tu sostén.

-¿Es enserio?

Santana asintió.

-Desde luego, Berry- respondió- Puedo asegurarte que tus primos, los Oompa Loompas, tienen los senos más levantados que tú.

Rachel la miró indignada.

* * *

><p>-Creo que encontramos la canción perfecta- dijo Quinn, sonriendo.<p>

Puckerman la contempló admirado.

-Esa es la chica que a mí me gusta.

-¿De qué hablas?- Quinn estaba desconcertada.

-Por fin te veo sonreír- le explicó- Siendo sincero, no me gusta que estés apartada del grupo, Quinn. Eres genial.

-¿De verdad lo crees?

Ambos se miraron profundamente a los ojos, y Puckerman asintió lentamente.

Sin siquiera pensarlo, Quinn se acercó a él, y le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

-¿Sabes qué?...-comenzó- Creo que tienes razón. Soy Quinn Fabray, no cualquier persona. No soy invisible.

-Cierto, nena.

Quinn miró a Puck, y tomó del cuello de su camiseta para acercarlo, y besarlo una vez más.

* * *

><p>-Creo que lo harás genial- dijo Kurt.<p>

Blaine sonrió.

-Cada día te amo más- susurró.

-¿Podrían hacer eso más seguido?- pidió Artie.

Kurt y Blaine lo miraron desconcertados.

-Desde que canté con Kurt toda la escuela cree que soy gay- dijo- Sería bueno que alguien les recordará que Kurt tiene novio, y está muy enamorado de él.

Kurt apretó la mano de Blaine con afecto, y después éste se dirigió al frente para presentar su canción con Mike.

_You're so hot, teasing me  
>So you're blue but I can't take a chance on a chick like you<br>That's something I couldn't do  
>There's that look in your eyes<br>I can read in your face that your feelings are driving you wild  
>Ah, but girl you're only a child<em>

_Well I can dance with you honey_  
><em>If you think it's funny<em>  
><em>Does your mother know that you're out?<em>  
><em>And I can chat with you baby<em>  
><em>Flirt a little maybe<em>  
><em>Does your mother know that you're out?<em>

Todos parecían estar divirtiéndose con la canción, y algunos, incluso se unieron al baile de Mike.

_Take it easy (take it easy)  
>Better slow down girl<br>That's no way to go  
>Does your mother know?<br>Take it easy (take it easy)  
>Try to cool it girl<br>Take it nice and slow  
>Does your mother know?<em>

Ahora, prácticamente todos estaban bailando en pareja, tal como lo habían hecho en _Hot Patootie _y_ Forget You._

_I can see what you want  
>But you seem pretty young to be searching for that kind of fun<br>So maybe I'm not the one  
>Now you're so cute, I like your style<br>And I know what you mean when you give me a flash of that smile (smile)  
>But girl you're only a child<em>

_Well I can dance with you honey_  
><em>If you think it's funny<em>  
><em>Does your mother know that you're out?<em>  
><em>And I can chat with you baby<em>  
><em>Flirt a little maybe<em>  
><em>Does your mother know that you're out?<em>

_Take it easy (take it easy)_  
><em>Better slow down girl<em>  
><em>That's no way to go<em>  
><em>Does your mother know?<em>  
><em>Take it easy (take it easy)<em>  
><em>Try to cool it girl<em>  
><em>Take it nice and slow<em>  
><em>Does your mother know?<em>

_Well I can dance with you honey_  
><em>If you think it's funny<em>  
><em>Does your mother know that you're out?<em>  
><em>And I can chat with you baby<em>  
><em>Flirt a little maybe<em>  
><em>Does your mother know that you're out?<em>

_Does your mother know that you're out?_

_Does your mother know that you're out?_

-¡Ha sido genial, chicos!- exclamó el señor Schue.

-Por favor- se quejó Lauren- ¿Cuándo dejarán de vivir en los sesentas?

-La canción es de los setentas- la corrigió Blaine.

-Como sea-dijo- Es antigua.

-¿Tienes algo que mostrarnos, Lauren?- preguntó el señor Schue.

Lauren asintió.

-¡PIERCE!- gritó.

Brittany llegó a colocarse junto a ella con una enorme sonrisa, y ambas comenzaron a "rockear".

_I'm in the business of misery,  
>Let's take it from the top.<br>She's got a body like an hourglass that's ticking like a clock.  
>It's a matter of time before we all run out,<br>When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth._

Quinn miró a Puckerman con una expresión culpable en el rostro.

_I waited eight long months,  
>She finally set him free.<br>I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me.  
>Two weeks and we had caught on fire,<br>She's got it out for me,  
>But I wear the biggest smile.<em>

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
>But, I got him where I want him now.<br>Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
>To steal it all away from you now.<br>But god does it feel so good,  
>Cause I got him where I want him now.<br>And if you could then you know you would._

_Cause god it just feels so..._

_It just feels so good._

Puckerman se sentía en el infierno. Los demás estaban disfrutando la canción. Brittany no paraba de sacudir su melena. Mercedes, Rachel, y Santana se habían quedado pasmadas.

_Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.  
>Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.<em>

_And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.  
>I'm sorry honey, but I'm passing up, now look this way.<em>

_Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.  
>Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,<br>They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right.  
><em>_Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!_

Brittany y Lauren tomaron el mismo micrófono y comenzaron a gritar.

_I watched his wildest dreams come true  
>Not one of them involving you<br>Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
>Not one of them involving.<em>

_Whoa, I never meant to brag, but I got him where I want him now._

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_  
><em>But, I got him where I want him now.<em>  
><em>Whoa, it was never my intention to brag<em>  
><em>To steal it all away from you now.<em>  
><em>But god does it feel so good,<em>  
><em>Cause I got him where I want him now.<em>  
><em>And if you could then you know you would.<em>

_Cause god it just feels so..._

_It just feels so good._

Muy pocos aplausos se escucharon después de que terminó la canción.

-Fue… interesante, chicas- dijo el señor Schue- Bien hecho. Ahora, ¿a quiénes escucharemos?

Puck y Quinn se miraron.

-Es nuestro turno, señor Schue.

-Los escuchamos…

Puckerman llevaba su guitarra, y comenzó a tocar. Quinn se posicionó a su lado.

Sam bajó la vista al contemplarlos. Aquella imagen le recordó a cuando habían interpretado _"Lucky"._ Él estaría en el lugar de Puckerman…

_I remember what you wore in our first day  
>You came into my life<br>And I thought "hey, you know, this could be something"  
>'Cause everything you do and words you say<br>You know that it all takes my breath away  
>And now I'm left with nothing<em>

_So maybe it's true that I can't live without you  
>And maybe two is better than one<br>There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life  
>And you've already got me coming undone<br>And I'm thinking two is better than one_

Las parejas como Finn y Rachel, Blaine y Kurt, Mike y Tina, se miraron con afecto. Los demás parecían estar a punto de vomitar.

_I remember every look upon your face  
>The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste<br>You make it hard for breathing  
>'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away<br>I think of you and everything's ok  
>I'm finally now believing<em>

-Quinn parece tener duetos encantadores con casi todo el mundo- comentó Santana- Debo admitir que la química con mi hombre, bueno, ex hombre, es indiscutible.

-¿Ex hombre?- preguntó Brittany- ¿Acaso Puckerman juega para el otro equipo? ¿Ahora es gay?

Santana puso los ojos en blanco.

_Maybe it's true that I can't live without you  
>Well maybe two is better than one<br>There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life  
>And you've already got me coming undone<br>And I'm thinking two is better than one_

_Maybe it's true that I can't live without you  
>Maybe two is better than one<br>There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life  
>And you've already got me coming undone<br>And I'm thinking_

_Oooh I can't live without you  
>'Cause baby two is better than one<br>There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life  
>But I'll figure out with all is said and done<br>And two is better than one  
>Two is better than one<em>

Lauren no parecía muy contenta. El resto del grupo estaba impactado. Incluso el señor Schue no podía salir de su asombro.

Todos aplaudieron, y Puck sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Quinn, en cambio, sonrió brevemente, y regresó a su lugar, ignorando a Puckerman.

-Eso fue conmovedor, chicos- admitió el señor Schue- Finn, Mercedes, ¿están listos?

Rachel besó a Finn para darle ánimo, y le guiñó un ojo, recordándole que tenían asuntos pendientes por la tarde.

Claramente la intervención de Rachel lo ayudó, pues Finn llegó alegremente a posicionarse junto a Mercedes.

-De acuerdo, antes que nada…-comenzó ella- Se suponía que yo iba a cantar un número de R & B, pero Finn fracasó en las lecciones de baile, así que haremos un dueto de rock contemporáneo, no precisamente mi estilo, pero esto se trata de una balada, y tuvimos un buen ensayo.

Finn asintió.

-Todo lo que dijo Mercedes.

La música comenzó, y los chicos se prepararon para cantar.

_I __sit and wait  
>Does an angel contemplate my fate<br>And do they know  
>The places where we go<br>When we're grey and old  
>'cos I have been told<br>That salvation lets their wings unfold  
>So when I'm lying in my bed<br>Thoughts running through my head  
>And I feel that love is dead<br>I'm loving angels instead_

Al momento, Finn y Mercedes unieron sus voces e hicieron sorprendentemente una buena melodía.

_And through it all she offers me protection  
>A lot of love and affection<br>Whether I'm right or wrong  
>And down the waterfall<br>Wherever it may take me  
>I know that life won't break me<br>When I come to call she won't forsake me  
>I'm loving angels instead<em>

_When I'm feeling weak  
>And my pain walks down a one way street<br>I look above  
>And I know I'll always be blessed with love<br>And as the feeling grows  
>She breathes flesh to my bones<br>And when love is dead  
>I'm loving angels instead<em>

_And through it all she offers me protection  
>A lot of love and affection<br>Whether I'm right or wrong  
>And down the waterfall<br>Wherever it may take me  
>I know that life won't break me<br>When I come to call she won't forsake me  
>I'm loving angels instead<em>

_I'm loving angels instead__…_

Todo el grupo se puso de pie para aplaudirles.

Rachel tenía lágrimas en los ojos, y Sam se sentía orgulloso de Mercedes.

-Vaya, creo, si no estoy equivocado…-comenzó el señor Schue- que nos han conmovido a todos. Aún siento escalofríos- Rachel asintió- Ha sido magnifico, chicos. Felicidades.

-Creo que hicimos un buen trabajo, Finn- dijo Mercedes, y ambos chocaron manos.

-Así es.

-Muy bien- continuó Schue- Vamos a prepararnos para la última presentación: Rachel y Santana.

Las chicas se levantaron de su lugar y se reunieron al frente.

Finn le sonrió a Rachel, y le devolvió el mismo gesto que ella le había hecho, guiñándole un ojo.

Santana miró a su alrededor, y suspiró.

-De acuerdo, quiero decirles antes de hacer esto, que Berry y yo ni de lejos nos hicimos amigas- Rachel la miró comprensiva- Lo estoy aclarando de una vez para no tener el mismo inconveniente que Artie.

-Muy bien- dijo Rachel - ¡Aquí vamos!

Uno de los músicos puso dos sillas al frente, y Rachel y Santana tomaron su lugar.

Entonces la música comenzó…

_I have a dream, a song to sing  
>To help me cope with anything<br>If you see the wonder of a fairy tale  
>You can take the future even if you fail<br>I believe in angels  
>Something good in everything I see<br>I believe in angels  
>When I know the time is right for me<br>I'll cross the stream - I have a dream_

Finn no podía estar más orgulloso de Rachel, y Brittany se había quedado hipnotizada por el sentimiento con el que Santana interpretaba la canción. Kurt y Blaine se contemplaron sonriendo, y Sam y Mercedes soltaron una risita.

La más sorprendida, sin duda era Rachel, que se descubrió sonriendo mientras cantaba al lado de Santana, su "peor enemiga".

_I have a dream, a fantasy  
>To help me through reality<br>And my destination makes it worth the while  
>Pushing through the darkness still another mile<br>I believe in angels  
>Something good in everything I see<br>I believe in angels  
>When I know the time is right for me<br>I'll cross the stream - I have a dream  
>I'll cross the stream - I have a dream<em>

_I have a dream, a song to sing  
>To help me cope with anything<br>If you see the wonder of a fairy tale  
>You can take the future even if you fail<br>I believe in angels  
>Something good in everything I see<br>I believe in angels  
>When I know the time is right for me<br>I'll cross the stream - I have a dream  
>I'll cross the stream - I have a dream<em>

Las felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar. Aquel había sido el dueto por el que todos aguardaban, y sin duda alguna, los había hecho reflexionar. Si dos chicas que eran prácticamente como agua y aceite habían hecho aquella interpretación juntas, ¿Por qué todos en general no se podían llevar bien?

-Eso… ha sido hermoso, chicas- admitió el señor Schue- De eso estaba hablando a la hora de asignarles esta tarea. Las felicito, de verdad.

Santana le dirigió a Rachel una media sonrisa.

-No estuvo tan mal, Berry- dijo.

-Creo que estoy de acuerdo contigo.

-Esto no puede seguir ocurriendo- intervino Lauren- Al principio les da por ser hippies, y ahora todas las canciones hablan acerca de ángeles. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un instituto para enfermos mentales?

-Eso es muy ofensivo- dijo Tina.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Tina, Lauren- dijo el señor Schue- No tengo más remedio que mandarte a detención al término de la escuela.

Lauren se encogió de hombros.

-El único que me da lástima es Puckerman- dijo- No tendrá con quien calentarse hoy.

Puck la miró desconcertado.

Entonces el timbre comenzó a sonar.

-De esa forma damos por terminada la lección, chicos- anunció Schue- Los felicito. ¡Ahora pueden irse!

* * *

><p>-Puckerman, tengo que hablar contigo- lo llamó Quinn.<p>

-¿Quieres que vaya a tu casa, nena?- preguntó- Ya sabes donde estará Lauren. Tengo toda la tarde libre.

Quinn bajó la vista y tragó saliva.

-Te dije que volvería a ser Quinn Fabray…pero no voy a volver a involucrarme en engaños- Puckerman se quedó paralizado, y la sonrisa se le fue desvaneciendo- Mucho menos si tienen que ver contigo.

Y se fue.

_¡Maldita sea!_, pensó Puck.

* * *

><p>Después de pensarlo por un momento, Rachel se decidió a mirar a su novio, que estaba esperando pacientemente a que ella se decidiera a decir algo.<p>

-Creo que estoy lista, Finn…

A Finn se le iluminó el rostro.

-¿Lo dices enserio?

Rachel asintió.

-Te amo, Rach- le dijo- Te prometo que te voy a cuidar mucho.

Rachel lo besó.

-Gracias, Finn…

* * *

><p>-Malas noticias, Kurt- dijo Blaine, mientras ambos se dirigían al estacionamiento- Los chicos no podrán reunirse en Lima Bean hoy. Tienen un compromiso con el instituto.<p>

Kurt parecía decepcionado.

-Que mala suerte- dijo, y después sonrió- Entonces, solo estaremos tú y yo…en mi casa…

-Espera- lo detuvo Blaine- Finn estará presente.

Kurt no se inmutó.

-Ya lo sé, pero… seguramente estará en casa de Rachel, o en algún otro lugar. No le digas a nadie, pero no le gusta estar solo.

Blaine sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¿Crees que podríamos…?

Kurt asintió.

-¡Vamos de una vez!

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Tenía tiempo de no actualizar, por eso espero que no les haya parecido muy apresurado :) Me gustaría que siguieran remarcando lo que más les haya gustado, (alguna frase, momento, o un número musical xD) ya que me emociono mucho al leer sus reviews :) Y ahora las canciones...<strong>

**1. There Are Worse Things I Could Do- Grease,**

**2. Califronia Dreamin- The Mamas & The Papas, **

**3. All You Need Is Love- The Beatles,**

**4. Does Your Mother Know?- ABBA, **

**5. Misery Business- Paramore**

**6. Two Is Better Than One- Boy Like Girls & Taylor Swift, **

**7. Angels- Robbie Williams, **

**8. I Have A Dream- ABBA**

**Por último...¿Qué creen que pasará con Santana? ¿Con Puck y Quinn? ¿Qué sucederá con Blaine, Kurt, Finn y Rachel?**

**Nos seguimos leyendo! :D**


	5. La Fiesta

**Hola lectores! De nuevo, siento haber tardado en actualizar. Me moría por hacerlo desde hace días, pero en verdad he estado MUY ocupada. En cuanto al capítulo, no avanza realmente en la trama, es solo por diversión. Sé que es triste que me estuviera riendo de mi misma al escribir esto, pero no pude hacer más que imaginarme las situaciones, jaja. Bueno, espero que les guste, y sigan dejando reviews! Con suerte, los siguientes capítulos serán más largos, y estarán mejores. ¡Disfruten!**

**Aviso: Creo que dejaré de poner avisos. Ustedes saben que nada me pertenece :)**

* * *

><p>Finn y Rachel estaban disfrutando de una sesión de besos en la sala de los Hummel. Rachel le advirtió a Finn que las cosas tenían que ir despacio, y él, a regañadientes aceptó. De cualquier forma, la tendría en su cama en poco tiempo.<p>

Kurt y Blaine llegaron a la casa de los Hummel besándose. Kurt apenas abrió la puerta, Blaine tomó su rostro, y comenzaron a hacer lo suyo.

Kurt se emocionó tanto con la intensidad de aquellos besos, que al llegar a la sala, se dejó caer en el sofá.

-¡Kurt!

-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁN HACIENDO?

Kurt y Blaine se sobresaltaron, y Kurt se puso de pie, con el rostro ardiendo, ya que había caído sobre Rachel.

-Lo siento, chicos- se disculpó Blaine- Esperen… ¿qué es lo que ustedes estaban haciendo?

-No puede ser- se lamentó Kurt- Aquí vamos de nuevo.

Finn puso los ojos en blanco, y Rachel suspiró frustrada.

* * *

><p>Media hora después, los cuatro estaban sentados en el sofá viendo una película. Obviamente, lo último que hacían era ponerle atención.<p>

Finn suspiró. En ese momento odiaba a su hermano y al novio de éste por haberles arruinado el momento, cuando las cosas iban bien. Ahora Rachel estaría enojada, y no le hablaría, y probablemente lo insultaría por no haberle quitado la virginidad desde antes. Claro, eso es lo que él se imaginaba.

Finn tragó saliva, y sin mirar, estiró su brazo para poner su mano sobre el hombro de Rachel. Finalmente logró colocarla en el lugar deseado, y sonrió satisfecho.

Kurt miró aterrado la mano que descansaba en su hombro.

-Finn, ¿porqué tienes tu mano sobre mi hombro?- quiso saber.

Finn, Rachel, y Blaine lo miraron.

Finn abrió los ojos como platos.

-Lo siento, hermano- dijo- Creo que me equivoqué. Traté de ponerla... sobre Rachel.

-Claro- comentó Kurt- Pero tu brazo es tan largo que la pusiste sobre mí.

Finn asintió.

Rachel los miró perpleja.

-En ese caso…les daremos su espacio- dijo Kurt- Vámonos, Blaine.

Sinceramente, a Kurt le importaba un comino si Finn y Rachel hacían lo sucio o no, él necesitaba escapar de ahí y pasar más tiempo con su novio.

Los chicos se pusieron de pie, y estaban dispuestos a irse a la habitación, cuando tocaron la puerta.

Kurt suspiró, y fue a abrir.

En fila india, comenzaron a entrar Puckerman, Artie, Mike, y Sam.

Finn y Rachel se quedaron petrificados.

Kurt se encogió de hombros, y tomó a Blaine de la mano para irse.

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí?- preguntó Finn.

-Es viernes- contestó Puckerman, tirándose en uno de los muebles- Estoy libre, lo cual significa… ¡MARATÓN DE CALL OF DUTY!

-¿Qué?- preguntó Rachel.

A Finn se le iluminaron los ojos, pero su novia lo miró furiosa, y tuvo que bajar la vista.

-Lo siento, chicos- dijo- No puedo. ¿Por qué no van a molestar a alguien más?

-A ninguno de nosotros nos importa que tengas provecho con Berry- le contestó Puckerman- No le puedes decir que no al juego ni a tus amigos.

_Maldición, _pensó Finn.

Le apetecía la idea del maratón, pero también quería hacer lo sucio con Rachel.

Y de una u otra forma, Puckerman había llegado para quedarse. No se iría de allí ni aunque le ofrecieran un millón waffles gratis.

Finn evitó la mirada de Rachel cuando tomó su decisión.

-Estén listos- les dijo- Porqué les patearé el trasero en esto.

Rachel lo miró indignada.

-¿Es enserio, Finn?

-Rachel, nena, sé que habíamos hablado de esto- comenzó- pero la verdad es que… los chicos y yo no hemos tenido un maratón de Call Of Duty desde que…¡entramos al glee club!. Además, tú y yo siempre estamos juntos. ¿Me dejas jugar al menos una ronda?

-Eres un completo idiota, Hudson- lo reprimió Puck- ¿Desde cuándo te volviste esclavo de Berry?

-¿Y tú?- le preguntó Sam- ¿Desde cuándo te convertiste en el perrito de Lauren Zizes?

Puckerman prefirió quedarse callado.

-Muy bien, Finn- dijo Rachel- Si prefieres a tus amigos antes que a mí…

-¡Totalmente!- la interrumpió Puckerman.

Rachel puso los ojos en blanco.

-Ya me voy- le dijo- Pero espero que sepas que lo que teníamos planeado tardará en darse aún más de lo que crees…

-Rachel, espera…

-Quita esa cara de tonto, amigo- le dijo Puckerman- Pon de una vez tu trasero aquí para comenzar el juego.

Rachel estaba furiosa, y Finn se quedó pasmado.

-¿Vamos a jugar o no?- preguntó Mike.

Puck miró a la pareja, y le pareció de lo más extraño sentir compasión por el par.

-Creo que podemos dejar el maratón para después- dijo, finalmente- ¿Qué les parece si llamamos a las chicas y hacemos algo?

-¡Muy bien!- exclamó Finn- Lárguense, entonces.

Los chicos soltaron una carcajada.

-No tan rápido, amigo…

* * *

><p>-¡ESTO ES UNA FIESTA, PERDEDORES!- gritó Puckerman.<p>

-El único perdedor es él- comentó Sam- De su cerebro.

Mike soltó una risita.

-Esta es la manera en la que Puckerman piensa sacarse a Quinn de la cabeza- explicó Artie.

Quinn lo miró desconcertada.

-¡Gracias por ser un buen amigo, Abrams!

-Tú nunca dijiste que lo fuéramos.

-Esta fiesta es una porquería- comentó Santana- Me atrevo a decir que el intento de fiesta de Berry el año pasado estuvo mejor.

-Para mí no- dijo Brittany- Perdí mi sujetador, y ahora, solo tengo uno.

-¡Esas no!- gritó Finn, cuando Puckerman llegó de nuevo a la sala con dos botellas de cerveza- ¡Son de Burt!

Puck se encogió de hombros.

-¿Alguien quiere?

Finn puso los ojos en blanco, y tomó a Rachel de la mano.

-No puedo soportar esto- dijo- Lo siento, Rach…

-Está bien, Finn- lo tranquilizó- Caíste en una trampa.

-Puckerman es un descarado- dijo- Pero, dejando eso a un lado, te propongo que nos escapemos a mí habitación.

Rachel estaba confundida.

-¿Cómo?

-Vamos a acabar con esto de una vez- le sugirió- No retrasemos más el momento. Hagámoslo ahora.

-Finn, no quiero que mi primera vez sea rodeada de chicos que, en realidad, parecen una especie de neandertales.

Finn miró hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos.

Puck y Artie se estaban riendo como idiotas, Mike y Tina se estaban comiendo la cara en el sofá, Mercedes y Sam estaban poniendo música en el reproductor, y Brittany estaba quedándose dormida, recargada sobre Santana, quien parecía estar muriéndose de aburrimiento, mientras Quinn las observaba.

Finn soltó una carcajada.

-No importa- le dijo- Al parecer, cada quién tiene su propia fiesta.

* * *

><p>Cuando la pareja llegó a la habitación, ambos se quedaron petrificados.<p>

-¡Oh, por el amor de…!

-¿Qué demonios…?

Ahí estaban Kurt y Blaine. En la cama de Finn.

Rachel tuvo que darle un codazo a su novio para que dejara atrás el impacto.

-Díganme que no estaban haciendo lo que creo que estaban haciendo…

Kurt y Blaine bajaron la vista.

-¿Porqué en mi cama, chicos?

Kurt suspiró.

-Blaine, vámonos de aquí.

Ambos salieron de la habitación, dejando a Rachel con la boca abierta, y a Finn pasmado.

-De ahora en adelante, no podré ver a mi cama de la misma manera- se lamentó Finn.

* * *

><p>-Eso… fue embarazoso- dijo Blaine.<p>

Kurt negó con la cabeza.

-¡Nos estamos volviendo como ellos!- exclamó.

-¿Cómo quién?

-¡Como Finn y Rachel!- respondió- ¡Ahora nos encuentran haciéndolo en todas partes!

* * *

><p>Una hora después, la "fiesta" comenzó a salirse de control.<p>

Puckerman ya se había puesto ebrio con las cervezas de Burt, y la sala parecía un motel atestado, o algo de ese estilo.

-Yo…no puedo seguir viendo esto, Finn.- comentó Rachel.

En ese momento, se escuchó un fuerte estruendo cerca de la habitación de Kurt.

Todos se paralizaron.

Finn miró a Rachel.

-Probablemente Kurt y Blaine están ocupados.- la tranquilizó.

-Estamos justo aquí- dijo Kurt.

-Oh

-¿Qué fue eso, amigo?- preguntó Puckerman, asustado.

-Oh, el bebé tiene miedo- se burló Santana.

-¡Ve de una vez y revisa el maldito cuarto, Hudson!

Finn negó con la cabeza.

-No quiero saber que sucedió ahí- dijo- No me meteré en problemas, porque desde luego esta fiesta NO fue mi idea.

-Muy bien- dijo Puckerman- Aún así tú serás el que tendrá que dar la cara por todos nosotros.

Rachel puso su mano sobre el hombro de Finn.

-Son unos tontos- murmuró Quinn.

-¿Quieres estar conmigo, nena?- le preguntó Puck, acercándose a ella.

-¡Aléjate, Puckerman!

-Voy a ser caritativo contigo, Quinn…-comenzó- Te ves necesitada, así que… he decidido llevarte a la habitación del gigante para darte la mejor experiencia que puedas tener…

-No, amigo, por favor, ya no en mi habitación- pidió Finn.

-Eso no es una obra caritativa- lo corrigió Mercedes- Eso se llama violación.

Puckerman sonrió.

-Como sea…-dijo, y sacó uno de los controles del juego de su trasero, ya que se había sentado en él-¿Qué es esto?

Aventó el control sin mirar hacía donde aterrizaba, y éste le pegó a Finn.

-Amigo, ¿Qué demonios…?

-¡Finn!

Rachel se alarmó. El control le había caído en la cara.

-¡Creo que está sangrando!

-¿Tienen botiquín de primeros auxilios, Kurt?- preguntó Rachel.

-Voy a buscar uno…

-Pueden usar la bandita que tengo en el dedo- sugirió Brittany- Es de la semana pasada. Me la pusieron cuando me lastimé al cortarle el cabello a mí Barbie.

Todos la miraron desconcertados.

-¿QUIÉN ME HIZO ESTO?-gritó Kurt, desde su habitación.

Blaine fue a ver lo que había sucedido, pero Kurt regresó furioso a donde se encontraban todos.

-¿Quién se atrevió a hacer… eso, en mi…?

-Lo siento, Kurt- dijo Brittany- Fui yo.

-¿Tú?

Brittany asintió.

-No me estaba sintiendo muy bien del estómago-dijo- porque Santana y yo comimos tacos antes de venir aquí, y…

-Por favor, no sigas- pidió Rachel.

-Era preferible usar tu baño a terminar vomitando encima de Quinn.

Kurt estaba desconcertado.

-¿Eso era vómito?

-Agh, esto es asqueroso- dijo Santana- Berry, ¿podrías limpiar de una vez la nariz de tu novio? Yo también comí lo mismo que Brittany, y no quiero ser la siguiente en devolver.

-Esperen… ¿tú fuiste la que provocó aquel ruido, Brittany?

Brittany bajó la vista.

-Bueno, eso es un caso aparte.

-Acompáñame, Britt- le dijo Kurt, y la tomó de la mano.

-¿A dónde quieres llevarme?- le preguntó, mientras se dirigían al armario de limpieza- ¡Espera! ¿Quieres hacerlo conmigo aquí?

* * *

><p>-¿Estás bien, Finn?<p>

-Sí, Rachel, gracias- respondió- Parece que ha dejado de sangrar.

-¿Estás en tú periodo, amigo?- preguntó Puckerman.

-¿Por qué nadie trató de cuidarlo?- quiso saber Quinn- Cuando Puckerman está ebrio… siempre se mete en problemas.

-No puedo estar más de acuerdo contigo, Quinn- dijo Santana- aunque eso también aplica para ti. ¿Qué no fue así como te embarazó?

-¿Quieres que te embarace de nuevo, nena?

-No tengo idea del porqué estoy aquí en primer lugar- se lamentó Quinn.

-¡Hey, chicos!- exclamó Brittany, que había regresado con Kurt cargando cosas de limpieza-¡Estoy por limpiar el baño de Kurt!

-Te deseo suerte, Britt…

-Deséenme suerte a mí- dijo Kurt-¡No me imagino cómo es que lo piensa limpiar!

-Los acompañaré, Kurt- se ofreció Blaine- En caso de que… surja algún problema.

-De acuerdo.

-Esta fiesta es una basura- comentó Puck- Si no fuera por la música, creería que estamos en una de esas aburridas reuniones de Schue en la que todos estamos sentados mirándonos las…

-Creo que ha sido suficiente- lo interrumpió Rachel- Alguien necesita golpear a Puckerman, o algo.

-¡Atrás, criatura del mal!- se defendió él- ¡No te atrevas a acercarte a mí!.

-Ahora lo hemos perdido- dijo Tina.

-¡No puede ser posible!- se quejó Rachel- ¿Cuándo se comportarán como personas civilizadas?

Nadie respondió.

-Me preocupan, chicos- continuó- La amistad no es acerca de decirse palabrotas e insultar a lo demás. Es acerca de tener comunicación, apoyarse, y pensar en los demás antes que en ti mismo.

-Entonces Artie y yo estamos completamente estropeados- mencionó Puck.

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos.

-He estado leyendo el diccionario- anunció.

* * *

><p>Tiempo después, Brittany, Blaine, y Kurt regresaron con los chicos.<p>

-¡Misión cumplida!

-Al principio, Brittany se puso a jugar con mi patito de hule en el retrete como si fuera una piscina, pero después, Blaine y yo la enseñamos a limpiar, e hizo el trabajo sola.- comentó Kurt.

-Amigo, ¿tienes un patito de hule?- preguntó Puckerman- ¡Eso es de lo más estúpido!

-No tanto como lo que tú haces- comentó Quinn.

-¡Te llevaré a la habitación, y te mostraré que yo no hago nada estúpido!

-Por última vez, chicos- comenzó Finn- ¡Está prohibido el acceso a mí habitación! ¡Solo Rachel y yo podemos entrar!

-¡Por última vez, Hudson!- lo imitó Puckerman- ¡A ninguno de nosotros nos importa si entras en calor con Berry o no!

-De acuerdo, ahora está completamente ebrio-dijo Artie.

-¿Como no lo habíamos notado?- preguntó Quinn, con sarcasmo.

Finn abrió los ojos como platos al mirar a Mike y a Tina.

-¡No, amigo, no lo hagan ahí!- les pidió-¡Tengo mis Sour Patch Kids debajo de eso!

-Esta es la peor fiesta a la que he asistido- dijo Sam.

-¡Esta ha sido la mejor!- comentó Brittany- Me gustaría limpiar baños más seguido. Por cierto, Kurt, tú loción sabe deliciosa.

-¿Qué demonios…?

* * *

><p>-¡Finn, esto es un desastre!- exclamó Rachel- Tus padres pueden llegar en cualquier momento y solo Dios sabe cómo terminará todo. Además, si te castigan, sería una pena que no puedas visitarme a mí casa, y… entrar a mi habitación.<p>

Inmediatamente, Finn les llamó la atención a todos.

-¡Esta fiesta ha terminado!- anunció- ¡Así que tendrán que salir de aquí, aglomeración de incautos!

Rachel miró sorprendida a su novio.

-Yo también he estado leyendo el diccionario, Rach.- le dijo.

-Te felicito, Finn…

-Gracias, Rach- dijo- ¡Y ya me oyeron, saquen su trasero de aquí!

Todos lo miraron, pero nadie se movió.

-Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba…

Justo en ese inoportuno momento, la puerta se abrió, y Burt y Carole Hummel miraron desconcertados a los trece adolescentes que estaban frente a ellos.

-¡Finn! ¡Kurt!- gritó Carole.

-¡Kurt!¡Finn!- exclamó Burt.

-¡Mamá! ¡Burt!

-¡Carole! ¡Papá!

-¡Señor y señora Hummel!- se sorprendió Rachel.

-Esto parece una mala imitación de _The Rocky Horror Show_- comentó Santana.

-¿Quién sería el doctor travesti?- preguntó Brittany.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Sé que no es lo mejor que pude haber escrito, y probablemente se esperaban otra cosa, pero realmente tuve suerte de desocuparme un poco para actualizar. Aún así, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, sobre todo los momentos "divertidos" xD. Para el próximo, les prometo que avanzarán las cosas, lo que sí no puedo prometerles es que actualizaré enseguida, ¡pero haré todo lo posible! Espero que pronto todo vuelva a la normalidad y esté actualizando a diario :)<strong>

**¡Amo sus reviews! ¡Sus comentarios son muy apreciados! :D Nos seguimos leyendo...**


	6. Sorpresas

**Hola lectores. Perdón, una vez más por haber tardado en actualizar. He tenido un bloqueo con la historia ( el capítulo anterior es una prueba), pero afrtunadamente, parece que ya estoy volviendo a tomar el hilo. Este capítulo no es muy largo, pero les aseguro que avanza la trama. Y una vez más, me reí mientras escribía una parte. Triste, pero no lo pude evitar, jaja. Espero que les guste. ¡Gracias por todos los reviews que me dejan! Me emocionó cuando checo el inbox xD. Espero que sigan así :D...¡Disfruten!**

**Aviso: La serie Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de FOX, Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuck e Ian Brennan. Yo solo los uso para entretenerme escribiendo :)**

* * *

><p>-¿Finn?-preguntó Rachel-¿Qué haces aquí?<p>

-Vengo a visitar a mí novia- respondió, dándole un beso.

-¿No se supone que estás castigado?

Finn sonrió.

-Me escapé.

-Finn…

-Tranquila-le dijo- Kurt está cubriéndome.

Rachel suspiró.

-Es increíble que todo esto haya sucedido por culpa de Puckerman.

-Lo sé. Es un idiota.

Finn tomó a Rachel por la cintura y comenzó a besarla, pero ella lo detuvo.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó.

-No estamos solos…

-¿Qué?

-¡Olivia!-gritó Rachel.

-¿Olivia? ¿Quién es Olivia?

Al poco tiempo, una chica pelirroja de cabello largo y ondulado, con una blusa blanca de Los Beatles, y una falda larga color turquesa se apareció.

-¿Qué hay?- preguntó.

-Olivia…este es mi novio, Finn.

Olivia se acercó a él, y lo saludó como si lo conociera de toda la vida.

-Finn…ella es mi prima, Olivia.

-Nunca me mencionaste que tenías una prima.

Rachel soltó una risita nerviosa.

-Mi prima me cree rara- comentó Olivia- No me parece extraño que no te lo haya dicho.

-Esta…de visita- comentó Rachel.

Olivia asintió.

-Vivía en Columbus, pero dejé la escuela, y estoy esperando irme a vivir a California.

-Olivia tiene diecinueve años- le informó Rachel.

-Oh

-Y sigo siendo la misma- agregó Olivia, con una sonrisa- Bueno, solo ahora tengo un piercing en el ombligo.

-¡OLIVIA!

-¿Qué?

Finn la miró con admiración.

-Creo que me agrada- le susurró a Rachel.

Aquello, hubiera sido mejor que no lo mencionara.

-¿Y cuanto tiempo llevan revolcándose?-preguntó Olivia.

Rachel se sobresaltó.

-Oh, bueno, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan de…novios?

Finn suspiró.

-Es una larga historia.

-Sí, muy larga.

-Mmm…de acuerdo. Rachel, ¿Cuándo me presentarás a tus amigos? ¡Necesito salir!

-En realidad, yo…no tengo muchos amigos.

-No digas eso- la contradijo Finn- Te presentaremos con los chicos del glee club.

-Vaya, están en un coro- dijo Olivia- Rachel no me contó mucho al respecto.

-Bueno, fue porque tú no dejabas de hablar.

Finn soltó una carcajada.

-¿Ahora qué sucede?

-Nada.

* * *

><p>Olivia llegó a la habitación de su prima y se sentó junto a ella.<p>

-¿Qué sucede, Rachel?

-No me gustó como te miraba Finn.

-¿Cómo?

-¿No te diste cuenta?- le preguntó- ¡Estaba fascinado contigo!

-Rachel…

-Aunque no debería de sorprenderme…-continuó- Tú eres mucho más genial que yo.

-Rachel Barbra Berry…

Rachel suspiró.

-¿Qué tienes que decirme?

-A la mayoría de las personas les pasa eso al verme- dijo- Pero no precisamente porque les atraiga, sino porque soy diferente. Soy relajada, alegre, optimista…algo rebelde, y eso, raramente se ve a primera impresión.

Rachel comenzó a sonreír.

-Creo que el ser ególatra viene de familia…

-Tal vez- Olivia sonrió- Pero así como soy de rebelde… también soy justa, y no le voy a quitar el novio a mi prima.

-Es bueno saberlo…

Olivia le dio un empujón a Rachel.

-Finn me cae bien- le dijo- Pero…no es mi tipo.

-¿Y cuál es tu tipo?

-No tengo idea- respondió- Hey, ¿quieres ver el tatuaje que me hice en el trasero?

-Agh. No, gracias.

* * *

><p>-Así es, señoritas- dijo Kurt- Los rumores de que Rachel tiene una prima hippie que está de visita son ciertos. Mi hermano me lo confirmo.<p>

-Me parece gracioso-comentó Quinn- Quien diría que Berry tiene un familiar totalmente opuesto a ella.

-Bueno…yo tengo una prima que se graduó de Harvard, es sumamente culta, y es contadora- comentó Tina.

-Hola, Quinn- la saludó Sam.

-Ehh…hola. ¿Qué sucede?

Sam la contempló por un momento, e inconscientemente, se acercó a ella más de lo que debía.

-Sam…

-Lo siento- le dijo- Creo que…me distraje.

-¿Dónde dejaste a Mercedes?- preguntó Quinn, para cambiar de tema.

-Supongo que…está…por ahí.

Quinn sonrió.

-Ehh…claro. Iré a buscarla. Adiós.

Kurt y Tina se acercaron a Quinn.

-¿Qué demonios le ha pasado?

* * *

><p>-Mike, no creo que este sea un lugar seguro- dijo Tina, mientras ambos entraban a los vestidores.<p>

-Es totalmente seguro- afirmó él- Beiste no se aparecerá por aquí hasta después del quinto periodo.

-Pero, Mike…

Mike tomó a Tina por la cintura, y la besó, interrumpiéndola.

Después del beso, Tina sonrió, y finalmente, se dejó llevar.

Estuvieron besándose por unos minutos, cuando escucharon que alguien había entrado.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Tina.

-¡Whoa!- exclamó Artie- ¿Qué demonios…?

-¡¿Artie, que estás haciendo aquí?

-Vine…a dejar mi uniforme limpio- respondió- ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí?

-Ehh…

-Oh, de acuerdo- dijo- Ya entendí.

Tina lo miró con tristeza.

-Lo sentimos, Artie.

-Está bien…

Y justo en ese momento, escucharon la manija de la puerta, y los tres se quedaron petrificados.

Cuando los extraños ruidos terminaron, Artie rodó hasta la puerta, y trató de abrirla, pero fue imposible.

Se habían quedado encerrados.

-¿Qué sucede, Artie?

-Beiste.

-¿Beiste?

-Le puso llave al vestidor- dijo- Nos hemos quedado encerrados.

-¡Maldita sea!

-Oh, Dios…

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, en el aula de Historia…<p>

-¡Maldita sea!-exclamó Santana- ¿Hasta cuándo vamos a salir de este infierno?

-Santana, la clase acaba de comenzar- le recordó Kurt.

-¿Qué no estábamos en Literatura?- preguntó Brittany.

-¡NO!

-Entonces, ¿por qué el profesor está hablando de la Guerra de los Pasteles? ¿Qué ese no era un cuento?

Kurt golpeó su cabeza contra la mesa, y Blaine le dio una palmada en la espalda para tranquilizarlo.

-Lo cierto es que estoy aburrido- admitió Kurt.

-Bueno, la historia no es precisamente mi fuerte, pero la encuentro interesante…-dijo Blaine.

-Yo también- dijo Kurt- Y este tema fue interesante en un principio, cuando estudiamos a Maria Antonieta, pero ahora solo están hablando de guerras, tratados, y esas cosas. No es mi estilo.

-¿Quién es Maria Antonieta?- preguntó Brittany- Si todos hablan de ella, ¿Por qué no me la han presentado?

-Creo que definitivamente estoy aburrida- comentó Santana- Porque se me ocurrió que nosotros cuatro podemos salir hoy a cenar.

-A…

-A Breadstix, por supuesto.

-¡Genial!

-Sería una cita doble- dijo Blaine.

-Sí, bueno, Britt y yo…-Santana miró a su amiga- Solo iríamos como amigas, es obvio.

-¡Desde luego!- Blaine miró a Kurt- ¿Qué dices?

-¿Una cita con la problemática Santana, la distraída Brittany, y el chico más apuesto de McKinley?- lo pensó por un momento- ¡Definitivamente más divertido que las guerras que estamos estudiando!

* * *

><p>Lauren y Puckerman iban caminando por el pasillo, y desde ya hace varios minutos, Puck trataba de tomar la mano de su novia, pero ésta no se dejaba.<p>

-¿Qué demonios sucede, Lauren?

Lauren suspiró, y miró a Puck con lástima.

-Quiero que nos demos un tiempo, Puckerman.

-¿Qué?

Lauren asintió.

-Me aburre pensar en ti también- le dijo- Yo soy más importante que cualquier idiota, y sobre todo, si es un idiota como tú…

-Pero…

-No te preocupes- le dijo- Volveremos cuando me plazca…lo cual, no te aseguro que sea muy pronto.

-¡Lauren!

-Adiós, Puckerman.

_¿Acabo de ser rechazado por Zizes?_, se preguntó Puck. _Demonios, ¿qué estará pasando conmigo?_

* * *

><p>Por lo pronto, en los vestidores, las cosas seguían igual.<p>

-¡Qué magnífica idea!- exclamó Tina, con sarcasmo- ¡Venir a revolcarnos en los vestidores de los chicos! ¿Cómo es posible que hayas pensado en eso, Mike Chang?

-Mmm…chicos, yo estoy aquí- les recordó Artie.

-¿En qué mente cabe?-quiso saber Tina.

-¡Beiste nunca viene aquí temprano!- exclamó Mike- ¿Cómo iba yo a saber que vendría a poner seguro al vestidor?

-No puedo creerlo…

-Bueno, yo ciertamente tampoco lo sabía- comentó Artie.

Tina suspiró, frustrada.

* * *

><p>Quinn se había detenido frente a su casillero, y mientras lo abría, Puckerman se acercó a ella.<p>

-Hola, nena- le dijo.

Quinn suspiró.

-¿Qué quieres, Puckerman?

-Me estaba preguntando si…-Quinn lo miró con atención- Si… ¿querías ir conmigo a Breadstix?

Quinn soltó una risita.

-¿Y me harás pagar la cuenta a mí?- le preguntó- ¿O sugerirás que nos larguemos sin dejar nada?

Puck bajó la vista.

-En realidad…estaba planeando invitarte…con mi dinero.

Quinn lo miró sorprendida.

-No es mucho- dijo- Pero…quiero tener una verdadera cita…contigo.

-Pensé que estabas con Lauren- dijo ella, apartando la vista y guardando sus libros.

-Ehh… bueno, creo que terminó conmigo.

-¿Enserio?

-Me dijo… que nos tomáramos un tiempo pero dudo que me pida que volvamos.

-Pues…eso es nuevo.

-Vamos, Quinn- insistió Puck- ¿Qué me dices? Aceptas?

Quinn y Puck se miraron por un momento a los ojos, y después ella bajó la vista.

-De acuerdo.

-¿Cómo?

-Está bien.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-¡Sí!-gritó.

Puckerman sonrió.

-Y ahora…déjame pasar…antes de que me arrepienta.

-¡Te recojo a las ocho!

Camino a su siguiente clase, Quinn se detuvo a pensar un segundo.

_¿Acabo de aceptar una cita de Puckerman? ¿Qué está pasando conmigo?_

Estaba aterrada.

* * *

><p>-Me encanta este lugar- mencionó Blaine.<p>

-A mí también- dijo Santana- Es mágico.

-Esperen…ustedes dos pagarán lo suyo, ¿no es así?- preguntó Kurt.

-¿Por qué la pregunta, Kurt?- quiso saber Santana.

-Oh, olvídenlo.

En eso, Brittany iba regresando del baño.

-Acabo de ver a Quinn comiéndole el boyo a Puckerman.

Kurt casi se atragantó con su bebida al escuchar eso.

-Brittany, eso es asqueroso- dijo Blaine.

-No entiendo cómo se atreven a hacer eso aquí- comentó Santana- ¿Estás segura?

Brittany asintió.

-Los vi con mis propios ojos- dijo- Se sorprendieron de verme, y Quinn me pidió que no le dijera a nadie.

-Pero… ¿aquí?- preguntó Santana, y después meneó la cabeza- Quinn es demasiado santurrona para hacerlo en un lugar público.

-¡Santana!- la regañó Kurt.

Brittany se encogió de hombros.

-Casi todo el mundo lo hace- dijo.

-De acuerdo, creo que esta plática es algo inadecuada- dijo Blaine.

-¿Porqué?- preguntó Brittany- Es un boyo.

-Britt, estamos por cenar- le susurró Santana al oído- Stanford y Anthony no se sienten cómodos con el tema.

-¿Quiénes son esos tipos?

-Escuché eso, Santana- le advirtió Kurt.

-Como sea- dijo- Ya me cansé de esto. Podré ser la última seguidora de la moral, pero esta situación traspasa mis límites.

Se paró de la mesa, y fue a buscar a la pareja. Cuando los encontró, los miró enojada, y se cruzó de brazos.

-De acuerdo, sé que yo no soy una persona que precisamente sigue las reglas, pero esto es un lugar público. Por favor, no hagan eso de nuevo.

Puck y Quinn estaban desconcertados.

Santana regresó a su mesa, y Kurt y Blaine la miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Qué les dijiste?

-Qué pararan un poco.

-Santana, es un restaurante…-le recordó Brittany- Pueden comer lo que sea.

-Lo que sea, menos eso.

-¡Es un boyo de pan!

Santana, Kurt y Blaine, miraron a Brittany totalmente perplejos.

-¿Qué demonios acabas de decir?

-Quinn estaba comiendo del boyo de pan de Puck- contestó Brittany- ¿Qué es lo que estaban pensando?

Kurt miró a Blaine. Estaba sonrojado y avergonzado.

Blaine pidió otra bebida.

Santana estaba desconcertada.

* * *

><p>-Gracias al cielo Beiste volvió- comentó Tina.<p>

-Sí, lo malo es que estamos castigados- dijo Mike.

Tina puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-¿Y qué?

-Tina…espera.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Esas dos horas que estuvimos con Artie…noté algo.

-¿Qué?

-Artie debió pasar un mal momento con nosotros.

Tina soltó una carcajada.

-Para nada- dijo.

-Yo creo que sí- repuso Mike- Nos miraba…con tristeza.

-Mike, Artie y yo terminamos hace mucho- le recordó- Además, él tiene a Brittany, o eso creo.

-¿Estás segura?

-Segura- afirmó- No pasa nada.

* * *

><p>-¿Qué sucede, Rachel?<p>

-Olivia, estoy mal- admitió.

-¿Y ahora porqué?- preguntó.

-Fui muy mala con Finn y contigo ese día, ¿no crees?

-¿Has tenido problemas con él?

-Pues…no- respondió- Pero solo habla de lo asombrosa que eres, y…tengo miedo de que le gustes.

-Espera, espera, espera- la detuvo- Retrocede un poco. ¿En qué momento se te ocurrió esto?

-Es enserio, Olivia- dijo- Ya ha dejado de hablarme por teléfono.

-¿No dijiste que estaba castigado?

-¿Y por qué no ha venido a visitarme?- preguntó.

-Tal vez se le han complicado las cosas.

-¿Cómo es que eres tan positiva?

Olivia se encogió de hombros.

-Simplemente lo soy- contestó- En cambio tu, eres una dramática.

Rachel la miró indignada.

-Lo siento- se disculpó- Alguien tiene que decirte tus verdades.

-Como si no me las repitieran todos los días- murmuró Rachel, para sí- Incluso mi propio novio…

-Cambiando de tema- continuó Olivia- Estoy aburrida. Medité por la mañana, después me puse a pintar en el jardín. Me gusta la casa, ¡pero necesito salir a tomar aire fresco!

Rachel suspiró.

-Creo que eres una muy mala influencia- le dijo- ¿Te parece si visitamos a Finn? Así te presento a su hermano, Kurt…

-¡Fantástico!

* * *

><p>Una hora después, en la casa de los Hummel…<p>

Kurt abrió la puerta.

Ahí estaba Rachel, que venía, supuso él, con su prima.

-Hola, Kurt- lo saludó- Esta es mi prima, Olivia.

Olivia le hizo el signo de la paz, y después le hizo su peculiar saludo con el cual Kurt se quedó pasmado.

-Tienes suerte, Rachel- dijo Kurt- Mis padres salieron y Finn está en su habitación.

Rachel sonrió, emocionada.

-Entonces, nos vemos. Kurt, te dejo a Olivia.- dijo, y subió corriendo las escaleras.

-Está desesperada- comentó Kurt.

-Me gusta la pareja que hacen- admitió Olivia.

* * *

><p>Al poco tiempo, Blaine regresó de la cocina.<p>

-Olivia, este es mi novio, Blaine Anderson.

-Oh- lo saludó- Hola, ¿qué tal? Soy Olivia Berry, prima de Rachel.

-Vaya, hola.

Blaine la miró por un segundo. Le pareció curioso ver a una chica de cabello tan largo y suelto, con collares y pulseras de piedras raras, con aquel aire tan bohemio…

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Kurt.

-Disculpa…-dijo Blaine-¿Qué acaso tu eres…?

-Oh, no- respondió Olivia- Soy cien por ciento hetero. Claro que respeto sus derechos, chicos. Estoy totalmente a favor de su comunidad. Tengo muchos amigos gays.

-Oh.

* * *

><p>Rachel tocó la puerta de la habitación de su novio.<p>

-¿Qué quieres, Kurt?

Rachel entró.

-¿Qué está haciendo mi lindo, hermoso, y precioso Finn?

-¿Hermoso?-preguntó Finn-¿Precioso?

-Lo siento- dijo Rachel- Te extrañé.

Finn sonrió y se acercó a ella.

-Yo también.

Al poco tiempo, ya estaban besándose en la cama, y en el momento que se separaron para respirar, Rachel lo miró preocupada.

-¿Qué?

-No quiero hacerlo ahora, Finn- le dijo- Kurt y Blaine están abajo. Burt y Carole pueden llegar en cualquier momento. Oh, y traje a Olivia.

-¿Olivia está aquí?

Rachel asintió.

-¿Qué pasa con ella,Finn?

-Me cae bien- admitió- Es como la hermana que siempre quise tener.

Rachel soltó una carcajada.

Bueno, eso mejoraba las cosas.

-¿Sabes qué?- le dijo- No estaría mal que nos encamináramos un poco a la tercera base…

* * *

><p>Y ahí estaban, besándose de nuevo, cuando sucedió lo indeseable…<p>

-¡Finn Hudson!- exclamó Carole- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Rachel se sobresaltó y se paró de la cama.

Finn estaba rojo como un tomate.

-Rachel…vino a visitarme.

-Ya lo creo- replicó Carole.

-No estábamos haciendo nada malo- dijo Rachel.

Carole miró a Finn, luego a Rachel, luego a Finn…

Al final, dio un largo suspiro, entró completamente a la habitación, y se sentó a un borde de la cama.

-Chicos…yo sé que esto tenía que llegar en algún momento- dijo- Pero hay cosas que deben de tener en cuenta antes de…

Rachel la miró sorprendida. ¿Acaso pretendía tener "la plática" con ambos?

Finn estaba petrificado.

¿En qué momento había dejado de tocar los pechos de Rachel para pasar por esa incómoda conversación?

Mientras tanto, Kurt y Blaine estaban disfrutando de la película _Hair_, al lado de su nueva amiga, Olivia.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? El final...mmm...no sé. Aún estoy lidiando con el bloqueo. Después de concentrarme en otras historias y alejarme un poco de esta es más díficil, pero la retomaré, no se preocupen xD. Por lo pronto, espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo. ¿Qué les pareció el personaje de Olivia, la prima hippie de Rachel? xD ¿Qué piensan de su amistad con Klaine? ¿Qué pasará con Finn y Rachel después de su "plática"? ¿Qué habrá sucedido en la cita de Puck &amp; Quinn? ¿Qué le pasa a Artie? jajaja...Por favor, dejen reviews! Me levantarían el animo xD (Estar bloqueada me frustra :S) Nos seguimos leyendo...<strong>


	7. El Amor Y Sus Problemas

**¡Hola, lectores! ¡Estoy de vuelta con Lima Losers! xD Ya sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde el último capítulo, e incluso dejé *en pausa* en la descripción. No quiero que piensen que lo hice a propósito. De verdad tuve un bloqueo muy raro. Sentí como que, ya había escrito todo lo que tenía, y después se me fueron las ideas…tal vez necesito que glee esté al aire para que me inspire xD Además, me concentré mucho más en otros fics, y bueno, eso siempre me distrae un poco, yo sé que está mal, pero ahora trataré de dividir mi tiempo entre las dos historias. Por cierto, también hice un two-shot en el cual Kurt realiza una fiesta de misterio con los chicos del club y todos interpretan personajes sacados de una novela de crimen, y tienen que descubrir al "asesino" jajaja. Es casi del mismo estilo que este fic ya que todos se salen de su personaje, les agradecería mucho si se dan una vuelta por ahí,y si les gusta, dejen reviews :) . Y bueno, suficiente con la promoción, jaja. Espero que les guste este capi porque me pareció entretenido :P Y también espero que me dejen su review…¡Disfruten!**

**Aviso: La serie Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de FOX, Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuck e Ian Brennan. Yo solo los uso para entretenerme escribiendo :)**

* * *

><p>Los chicos fueron llegando a la sala de coro, y de lo único que se hablaba era de un tema en particular…<p>

-Brittany me dijo que Quinn le estaba comiendo…ya saben que a Puckerman.

-¿Cómo lo sabe ella?- preguntó Tina.

-Los vio haciéndolo en Breadstix.

-Oh, Dios, eso es asqueroso- se quejó Rachel.

-Creo que están saliendo- dijo Mercedes- Los he visto juntos últimamente.

-Tal vez solo están teniendo sexo, ya saben, como la vez anterior-comentó Kurt.

Blaine lo miró perplejo.

-¿Hablan de Quinn y Puckerman?- preguntó Santana- Sí, algo se traen.

Y justo en ese momento, Puckerman y Quinn llegaron a la sala de coro. Juntos.

Al ver los rostros de sus compañeros, Quinn se alejó de Puckerman dejándolo en total desconcierto.

-Amigo, ¿estás saliendo con Quinn?- le preguntó Finn a Puckerman cuando este tomó su lugar.

-Eso creía hace un minuto.

-Buenas tardes, chicos- los saludó el señor Schue- Hoy les tengo un trabajo muy divertido.

-¿Cuántas veces nos ha dicho eso?- le preguntó Santana a Brittany.

Brittany se quedó perpleja.

-Esta semana…-continuó el señor Schue- Quiero que me presenten su forma de ver el amor.

-¿Cómo nos sentimos respecto a él?- preguntó Brittany.

El señor Schue asintió.

-Cada uno tiene una forma de interpretarlo, y me gustaría que lo muestren con una canción.

-Gracias al cielo existen canciones diciendo que el amor es una basura- comentó Lauren.

-Chicos, quiero que se tomen enserio esta tarea. Tienen que pensar en…que significa el amor para ustedes, quiero que reflexionen, que realicen una presentación profunda.

-¿Y demolerán el piso para que cantemos abajo?- preguntó Brittany-¡Será de lo más divertido! Siempre he querido hacer un concierto en las alcantarillas.

Kurt puso los ojos en blanco.

-Señor Schue, ¿cuál es el objetivo de esta tarea?

-Solo quiero que…cada uno exprese lo que siente sobre ese tema en particular.

-Maldición- murmuró Santana.

* * *

><p>Al terminar la lección, los chicos salieron del aula, y Puck se quedó esperando a Quinn.<p>

Al verla salir, se aproximó a ella.

-Quinn, ¿podrías decirme porque me evitaste durante toda la hora?

-No quiero que te acerques a mí en público, Puckerman- respondió- Aún estoy muy confundida y ya han comenzado los chismes. No puedo soportarlo. Tengo que estar preparada.

Puck estaba indignado.

-¿Y crees que yo te voy a esperar hasta que tu sientas que es el momento adecuado?

Sin esperar respuesta, Puckerman se alejó.

Sentía algo muy fuerte por Quinn, pero no iba a permitir que estuviera jugando con él como alguna vez lo había hecho.

* * *

><p>Finn, Rachel, Kurt y Blaine salieron al estacionamiento y les sorprendió ver a Mercedes en una esquina, prácticamente destrozada.<p>

Inmediatamente, Kurt y Rachel se acercaron a su amiga, y Finn y Blaine se quedaron esperándolos.

-Mercedes… ¿qué sucede?-preguntó Rachel.

-¿Es por la tarea del club glee?- preguntó Kurt- Ya encontrarás algo para cantarle a Sam.

-Se trata de Sam, precisamente- dijo Mercedes.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó Rachel, preocupada.

-Sam…terminó conmigo.

-¿Cómo?

-¿Porqué?

-Dijo que era una chica increíble, que no quería lastimarme, y que podía encontrar a alguien mejor que él.

Kurt y Rachel se miraron con tristeza, y abrazaron a su amiga.

-Todo estará bien, Mercedes, ya lo verás…

* * *

><p>Kurt y Blaine se encontraban solos en la casa de los Hummel, pero algo andaba mal.<p>

Blaine no había abierto la boca desde que habían llegado y se mostraba nervioso. Kurt ya tenía lo de Mercedes encima y al verlo así se sintió peor.

-¿Pasa algo, Blaine?

Su novio negó con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, Kurt- lo tranquilizó- Yo…estoy bien, es solo que…

Y en ese momento, tocaron el timbre…

Kurt fue a abrir y se encontró con Olivia.

-¡Olivia!- exclamó- ¿Qué haces aquí?

La chica lo saludó de su habitual manera, algo que Kurt aún no lograba comprender, y la dejó entrar.

-¿Cómo estás, Kurt?- preguntó.

-Muy bien, ¿y tú?

-Bien- respondió- Dejando que la vida haga conmigo lo que quiera.

-Genial- dijo Blaine.

-Kurt, no quiero ser una entrometida, pero…

-Que eso venga de una Berry me parece extraño- la interrumpió Kurt.

Olivia soltó una carcajada, y le dio un empujón, dejándolo una vez más desconcertado.

-Lo que quiero decir…-continuo- Es que…vengo por Blaine.

Kurt miró a su novio, luego a ella, de nueva cuenta a su novio, y después a ella.

-Y… ¿qué van a hacer?

Blaine bajó la vista.

-No puedo decírtelo.

-¿Están tramando algo a mis espaldas?- preguntó Kurt- Blaine, ¿me engañas con ella?

-¿Qué? ¡NO!

-¿Qué fumaste, Kurt?- le preguntó Olivia.

-Nada- respondió indignado- Pero, ¿saben qué? ¡Hagan lo que quieran! ¡Váyanse!

-Kurt, no te enojes- le pidió Blaine- Es solo que…de verdad no te lo puedo decir.

Kurt suspiró.

-Como quieras, Blaine- después agregó con fastidio- ¡Qué se diviertan!

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, en el club glee, todos se encontraban esperando al señor Schue para que comenzara la lección.<p>

Aunque en un principio le pareció algo extraño e incluso seguía encontrándose indeciso, Artie se acercó a Mike para pedirle un consejo.

-Amigo, creo que encontré una canción que expresa lo que siento.

-Genial, Artie, ¿a quién se la dedicarás?

Artie bajó la vista.

-Tal vez a Brittany.

-¿Piensas volver con ella?

-Eso creo, no estoy muy seguro.

Mike le dio una palmada en la espalda, y cuando finalmente el señor Schue llegó, Artie se adelantó levantando la mano.

-Señor Schue, tengo mi canción.

-Muy bien, Artie- lo felicitó- Adelante.

El chico rodó hasta posicionarse en el medio y miró a cada uno de sus compañeros.

-Esta canción representa para mí que…aún tengo esperanza en el amor, y creo en él, a pesar de mi condición, y a pesar de que…no creo haberlo encontrado aún.

Tina y Brittany lo miraron desconcertadas.

Los músicos comenzaron a tocar, y Artie comenzó a cantar…

_I'm not surprised, not everything lasts  
>I've broken my heart so many times, I stopped keeping track<br>Talk myself in, I talk myself out  
>I get all worked up, then I let myself down<em>

_I tried so very hard not to lose it_  
><em>I came up with a million excuses<em>  
><em>I thought, I thought of every possibility<em>

_And I know someday that it'll all turn out  
>You'll make me work, so we can work to work it out<br>And I promise you, kid, that I give so much more than I get  
>I just haven't met you yet<em>

Todas las chicas, a excepción de Tina y Brittany parecían disfrutar de la canción. Ellas más bien estaban sorprendidas.

_I might have to wait, I'll never give up  
>I guess it's half timing, and the other half's luck<br>Wherever you are, whenever it's right  
>You'll come out of nowhere and into my life<em>

_And I know that we can be so amazing_  
><em>And, baby, your love is gonna change me<em>  
><em>And now I can see every possibility<em>

_And somehow I know that it'll all turn out_  
><em>You'll make me work, so we can work to work it out<em>

_And I promise you, kid, I give so much more than I get  
>I just haven't met you yet<em>

_They say all's fair  
>In love and war<br>But I won't need to fight it  
>We'll get it right and we'll be united<em>

_And I know that we can be so amazing_  
><em>And being in your life is gonna change me<em>  
><em>And now I can see every single possibility<em>

_And someday I know it'll all turn out_  
><em>And I'll work to work it out<em>  
><em>Promise you, kid, I'll give more than I get<em>  
><em>Than I get, than I get, than I get<em>

_Oh, you know it'll all turn out_  
><em>And you'll make me work so we can work to work it out<em>  
><em>And I promise you kid to give so much more than I get<em>  
><em>Yeah, I just haven't met you yet<em>

_I just haven't met you yet_  
><em>Oh, promise you, kid<em>  
><em>To give so much more than I get<em>

_I said love, love, love, love_  
><em>Love, love, love, love<em>  
><em>I just haven't met you yet<em>  
><em>Love, love, love, love<em>  
><em>Love, love<em>  
><em>I just haven't met you yet<em>

A Brittany , verdaderamente no le importó lo que pensaba Artie, apenas y había entendido el significado de la canción, pero había enloquecido solo con verlo cantando y cuando terminó, se acercó a él y lo besó. Enfrente de todos.

-Quiero volver contigo, Artie. Eres demasiado lindo…y sexy.

Artie estaba rojo como un tomate. Todos estaban muy sorprendidos.

Y Santana...se quedó petrificada. Los miró sin expresión alguna. Por dentro, se sentía dolida.

* * *

><p>Finn llegó a la casa de Rachel aprovechando que no estaban sus padres, y tampoco Olivia, y como era ya costumbre, comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente en la habitación. Finn trató de ir un poco más lejos, pero Rachel lo detuvo. Hace poco habían tenido "la plática" con Carole, y no había sido nada agradable. Desde entonces, Rachel se había vuelto a portar bien, para disgusto de Finn.<p>

Y en ese momento, Olivia irrumpió en la habitación…

-Prima, tengo que contarte…Oh, lo siento.

Ambos se enderezaron y Rachel dio un largo suspiro.

-Ya debería de acostumbrarme a esto.

-¡Maldita sea!- exclamó Olivia- Los interrumpí…

-Oh, no, no te preocupes, no estábamos haciendo eso…

Finn negó con tristeza.

-Pues parecía que a eso iban- comentó Olivia- Ya estaban en la segunda base.

Finn sonrió.

-Fue genial.

-¿Estás compartiendo nuestras intimidades con mi prima, Finn?

-Ehh…no.

-Tranquila, Rachel- dijo Olivia- No hay nada de esto que yo no sepa.

-¿Nos has espiado?- preguntó Finn.

-No-respondió- Pero he pasado por lo mismo.

Olivia cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, y se sentó junto a Finn y Rachel.

-No sé si pretendían llegar a la tercera base…-comenzó- Pero deben saber algo si es que van a…

-Oh, no, por favor no, ya no- pidió Rachel.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Mi mamá nos acaba de dar la plática- comentó Finn- Fue terrible.

-Oh, bueno, creo que mejor nos ahorramos eso.

Ambos asintieron.

-Pero eso sí, les daré esto…

Olivia se sacó del sostén un condón y se lo entregó a Finn.

Rachel abrió los ojos como platos.

-¡Olivia!

-Tienen que aceptarlo, prima- le dijo- En algún momento lo van a necesitar.

-Gracias por cuidarnos, Olivia- dijo Finn.

-Sí, gracias- replicó Rachel, fastidiada.

* * *

><p>-Muy bien, ¿quién es el siguiente?- preguntó el señor Schue.<p>

Santana levantó la mano de mala gana.

-Adelante, Santana.

La chica se puso de pie, y miro con odio a Brittany y Artie. Después dio un largo suspiro…

-La señorita Winehouse es la única que me ayuda a expresar mis emociones- dijo- Así que volveré a cantar un tema de su autoría.

Todos la miraron con atención.

_For you I was a flame  
>Love is a losing game<br>Five story fire as you came  
>Love is a losing game<em>

_One I wish I never played_  
><em>Oh what a mess we made<em>  
><em>And now the final frame<em>  
><em>Love is a losing game<em>

_Played out by the band_  
><em>Love is a losing hand<em>  
><em>More than I could stand<em>  
><em>Love is a losing hand<em>

Todos estaban admirados. Santana realmente estaba dando una presentación conmovedora.

Las lágrimas estuvieron a punto de salir cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Brittany, que reflejaba tristeza.

_Though I battle blind  
>Love is a fate resigned<br>Memories mar my mind  
>Love is a fate resigned<em>

_Over futile odds_  
><em>And laughed at by the gods<em>  
><em>And now the final frame<em>  
><em>Love is a losing game<em>…

* * *

><p>Rachel se encontraba guardando sus libros en su casillero cuando una pelirroja se acercó. La ignoró pero después se le hizo algo conocida. Dio un largo suspiro y alzó la vista.<p>

-Olivia, ¿qué rayos haces aquí?

-¡He venido a visitarte!- exclamó- ¡Tengo buenas noticias!

-¿Te hiciste otro tatuaje?

-¡He conseguido trabajo!- le informó- En el Lima Bean.

-Vaya.

-¿Por qué no te alegras?

-Sinceramente, me parece irrelevante.

-Bueno, al menos eres honesta. Por cierto, ¿qué ha pasado con Finn? ¿Ya le has mostrado tu…?

-¡Olivia! ¡No seas vulgar!

-Solo tenía curiosidad…

-Sí, claro, y yo te contaré cada uno de los movimientos sucios que hagamos mi novio y yo…

-¿Qué tiene de malo?

-¡Eso es privado!

-Como sea, ahora me voy porque quedé de ir a un _art walk_ con unas amigas.

-¿Ya tienes amigas?

-Son compañeras de trabajo.- respondió- ¡Hasta luego, Rachel!

_¿Cómo es posible que ella, que tiene dos semanas aquí, se ha conseguido amigas de la noche a la mañana, y yo, que he estado atrapada en Lima toda mi vida no lo haya logrado hasta ahora?,_ pensó Rachel.

* * *

><p>Olivia estaba por salir de la escuela, cuando se encontró con un cabizbajo Puckerman.<p>

No le gustó verlo así y se acercó para ver si lo podía ayudar en algo.

-Hola- lo saludó- Soy Olivia Berry, prima de Rachel. Sé que son compañeros en el club glee. ¿Tú eres el chico malo, no es así?

Puckerman la revisó de arriba abajo.

-¿Estás segura de que eres prima de Berry?

Olivia sonrió.

-Sí, y dime, ¿qué te pasa?

-Nada, son solo tonterías.

-Y si son tonterías… ¿Por qué te ves tan triste?

-Por el amor y sus problemas- respondió- Apesta estar enamorado de alguien que no te corresponde.

-Lo entiendo, alguna vez me ha pasado…

* * *

><p>Puck y Olivia siguieron conversando un poco más, y lo que ninguno de ellos dos sabia, era que Quinn los estaba observando.<p>

Sentía impotencia, sentía celos. Quería irrumpir y preguntarles que sucedía. Pero recordó que no tenía el derecho de hacerlo. Puckerman se había cansado de que jugara con él. No tenía porque meterse en su vida, así que tomó sus cosas, y siguió caminando, ignorando el dolor que sentía.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, en la sala de coro…<p>

-Tu prima es genial, Rachel- le dijo Brittany- Ya la he invitado a _Fondue For Two._

-Eso es… ¿genial? Supongo…

-Así que la pelirroja es tu famosa prima…-dijo Quinn.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Puck-¿Te importa?

Quinn lo miró con odio.

-Olivia es asombrosa- dijo Finn- Nos ha regalado un…

Rachel se adelantó y le tapó la boca con las manos.

-Finn, ¿serías tan amable de no mencionar eso en cada oportunidad que se te presenta?

-Lo siento, Rach…

-¿Y cómo te ha ido con Olivia, Blaine?- preguntó Kurt, con tristeza- Han estado…muy misteriosos.

El señor Schue llegó en ese momento, y pidió que alguien mostrara su canción.

Blaine se puso de pie inmediatamente.

-Sé que te ha confundido mi comportamiento estos últimos días, Kurt, y sé que he pasado mucho tiempo con Olivia. Bueno, es porque ella me ha estado ayudando a elegir una canción.

-¿Cómo?

-Había tantas que podía dedicarte, pero no me decidía por la correcta, y ella me ayudó a escoger la más sincera, la que más expresa lo que siento…

-¿Y qué se supone que es esa tal Olivia?- preguntó Quinn, con fastidio- ¿Un hada madrina?

-Cuando vaya a mi programa le daré mis dientes de leche.- dijo Brittany.

-¿Aún tienes tus dientes de leche?- preguntó Artie.

-Los he guardado desde que tenía siete años. El ratón nunca vino por ellos, por eso mejor confió en las hadas.

-¿Señor Schue, podemos continuar?- pidió Blaine.

-Chicos, guarden silencio, por favor- ordenó- Adelante, Blaine…

Blaine le sonrió a Kurt, y al poco tiempo comenzó a cantar sin apartar la mirada.

_Time, is going by, so much faster than I,  
>And I'm starting to regret not spending all of it with you.<br>Now I'm, wondering why, I've kept this bottled inside,  
>So I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you.<br>So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know..._

_You're never gonna be alone  
>From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,<br>I won't let you fall...  
>You're never gonna be alone<br>I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone._

Kurt sonreía de oreja a oreja. En ese momento, amaba a Blaine más que nunca. Tuvo que ignorar las ganas que tenía de ponerse de pie y besarlo. Y se arrepintió de haberlo tratado un poco mal, cuando, él solo quería encontrar la manera perfecta de demostrarle sus sentimientos.

_And now, as long as I can, I'm holding on with both hands,  
>'Cause forever I believe that there's nothing I could need but you,<br>So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know..._

_You're never gonna be alone  
>From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,<br>I won't let you fall...  
>You're never gonna be alone<br>I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone._

_Oh!  
>You've gotta live every single day,<br>Like it's the only one, what if tomorrow never comes?  
>Don't let it slip away,<br>Could be our only one, you know it's only just begun.  
>Every single day,<br>Maybe our only one, what if tomorrow never comes?  
>Tomorrow never comes...<em>

_Time, is going by, so much faster than I,  
>And I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you.<br>So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know..._

_You're never gonna be alone  
>From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,<br>I won't let you fall.  
>When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on.<br>We're gonna see the world out,  
>I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.<em>

_I'm gonna be there always,_  
><em>I won't be missing one more day,<em>  
><em>I'm gonna be there always,<em>  
><em>I won't be missing one more day.<em>

Kurt comenzó a hiperventilar cuando Blaine terminó de cantar y se acercó a él.

-Eso…ha sido hermoso- le dijo.

Blaine sonrió.

-Como tú.

-Señor Schue, ¿podría continuar antes de seguir contemplando esta escena de _Brokeback Mountain?- _pidió Santana de mal humor.

Kurt le mandó una mirada envenenada.

-Buen trabajo, Blaine. Ahora… ¿quién es el siguiente?

Finn y Rachel sonrieron y ella se puso de pie.

-Señor Schue, debo decirle que…aunque la tarea era expresar lo que significa para nosotros el amor hacia una persona, he decidido dedicar esto a una persona que quiero, pero como una amiga. Kurt y Tina me acompañarán.

Kurt y Tina se pusieron de pie y se juntaron con Rachel.

-Nosotros tres tenemos la suerte de estar en una relación- dijo Kurt- Y la verdad es que…somos afortunados.

-Nuestros novios nos hacen felices todos los días- continuó Rachel- Y pudiéramos haberles dedicado esta tarea, pero nos han dejado apoyar a alguien más…

-Mercedes, esto es para ti, porque te queremos, y no nos gusta verte mal…-dijo Tina.

Mercedes estaba desconcertada, y los miró con atención.

Los tres chicos tomaron un micrófono, y entonces la música comenzó.

_Wrong baby wrong baby wrong  
>It ain't the end of the world<br>Don't you worry pretty girl  
>Cause now that he's gone baby gone baby gone<br>You got nothing to lose  
>Count the minutes if you want to<br>It won't be long baby long baby long  
>'Til you find somebody new<em>

_Come on now  
>Everyone falls down<br>Everyone crawls now and then  
>Then they get up again<br>You cry if you want to  
>That's what we all do<br>But if you think you'll never move on you're wrong baby_

_Cry baby cry baby cry  
>Go on and let it all out<br>I ain't leavin' you now  
>And we can fly baby fly baby fly<br>Let's share a bottle of wine  
>We can laugh about the good times<br>And you'll know why baby why baby why  
>It's gonna be alright<em>

_Come on now  
>Everyone falls down<br>Everyone crawls now and then  
>Then they get up again<br>You cry if you want to  
>That's what we all do<br>But if you think you'll never move on you're wrong baby wrong_

_Oh you ain't gone_  
><em>baby wrong baby wrong<em>  
><em>There's nothing wrong with movin on<em>  
><em>When you know he's good and gone<em>

_Come on now_  
><em>Everyone falls down<em>  
><em>Everyone crawls now and then<em>  
><em>Then they get up again<em>  
><em>You cry if you want to<em>  
><em>That's what we all do<em>

_Come on now_  
><em>Everyone falls down<em>  
><em>Everyone crawls now and then<em>  
><em>Then they get up again<em>  
><em>You cry if you want to<em>  
><em>That's what we all do<em>  
><em>But if you think you'll never move on you're wrong baby wrong<em>  
><em>You're wrong baby wrong<em>  
><em>Wrong baby wrong baby wrong<em>

Al terminar la canción, Mercedes volvió a derramar lágrimas, pero de felicidad. Sam estaba muy confundido y cabizbajo, y Mercedes se puso de pie para abrazar a sus amigos. Ellos sí que eran verdaderos.

-Gracias, chicos…

-Bueno, eso…fue inspirador, chicos.- comentó el señor Schue- Me siento orgulloso de ustedes.

Finn, Blaine y Mike miraron con ternura y orgullo a Rachel, Kurt y Tina.

-Ahora, señor Schue…-comenzó Mercedes- Si me permite, yo tengo algo que cantar…

-Por supuesto, Mercedes…

Mercedes tomó el lugar que le habían dejado sus amigos, y dio indicaciones. Tomó el micrófono, y se dejó ir con la canción…

_What goes around comes back around (hey my baby)  
>What goes around comes back around (hey my baby)<br>What goes around comes back around (hey my baby)  
>What goes around comes back around (hey my baby)<em>

_There was a time_  
><em>I thought, that you did everything right<em>  
><em>No lies, no wrong<em>  
><em>Boy I, must've been outta my mind<em>  
><em>So when I think of the time that I almost loved you<em>  
><em>You showed your ass and I saw the real you<em>

_Thank God you blew it_  
><em>Thank God I dodged the bullet<em>  
><em>I'm so over you<em>  
><em>So baby good lookin' out<em>

_I wanted you bad  
>I'm so through with it<br>Cuz honestly you turned out to be the best thing I never had  
>You turned out to be the best thing I never had<br>And I'm gon' always be the best thing you never had  
>I bet it sucks to be you right now<em>

_So sad, you're hurt  
>Boo hoo, oh, did you expect me to care?<br>You don't deserve my tears  
>I guess that's why they ain't there<br>When I think that there was a time that I almost loved you  
>You showed your ass and I saw the real you<em>

_Thank God you blew it_  
><em>Thank God I dodged the bullet<em>  
><em>I'm so over you<em>  
><em>Baby good lookin' out<em>

_I wanted you bad  
>I'm so through with it<br>Cuz honestly you turned out to be the best thing I never had  
>I said, you turned out to be the best thing I never had<br>And I'll never be the best thing you never had  
>Oh baby I bet sucks to be you right now<em>

_I used to want you so bad  
>I'm so through with that<br>Cuz honestly you turned out to be the best thing I never had  
>You turned out to be the best thing I never had<br>And I will always be the, best thing you never had.  
>Best thing you never had!<em>

_I used to want you so bad_  
><em>I'm so through with that<em>  
><em>Cause honestly you turned out to be the best thing I never had<em>  
><em>Oh you turned out to be the best thing I never had<em>  
><em>Oh I will never be the best thing you never had<em>  
><em>Oh baby, I bet it sucks to be you right now<em>

_Goes around, comes back around_  
><em>Goes around, comes back around<em>  
><em>Bet it sucks to be you right now<em>  
><em>Goes around, comes back around<em>  
><em>Bet it sucks to be you right now<em>  
><em>Goes around, comes back around<em>  
><em>Bet it sucks to be you right now<em>

Sam miró a Mercedes muy apenado. Su intención no había sido hacerla sufrir. Él quería que ella fuera feliz, y sabía que no lo sería completamente con él.

-Bueno, Mercedes, creo que has…expresado lo que sientes ahora- dijo el señor Schue- Fue una buena interpretación.

-Gracias, señor Schue…

-¿Alguien más tiene una canción para interpretar?

-Yo, señor Schue- Quinn levantó la mano.- Realmente tengo mucho que expresar…

-De acuerdo, Quinn. Te escuchamos.

Quinn miró a Puckerman con odio y no despegó la vista hasta que tomó el micrófono.

_I should have known by the way you passed me by  
>There was something in your eyes and it wasn't right<br>I should have walked, but I never had the chance  
>Everything got out of hand, and I let it slide<br>Now I only have myself to blame  
>For falling for your stupid games<br>I wish my life could be the way it was before I saw your face_

_You stole my happy  
>You made my cry<br>Took the lonely and took me for a ride  
>And I wanna Uh-uh-uh-uh-uh undo it<br>You had my heart, now I want it back  
>I'm starting to see everything you lack<br>Boy, you blew it  
>You put me through it<br>I wanna Uh-uh-uh-uh-uh undo it_

_Now your photos don't have a picture frame  
>And I never say your name, and I never will<br>And all your things, well I threw 'em in the trash  
>And I'm not even sad<br>Now you only have yourself to blame  
>For playing all those stupid games<br>You're always gonna be the same  
>Oh no, you'll never change<em>

_You stole my happy_  
><em>You made my cry<em>  
><em>Took the lonely and took me for a ride<em>  
><em>And I wanna Uh-uh-uh-uh-uh undo it<em>  
><em>You had my heart, now I want it back<em>  
><em>I'm starting to see everything you lack<em>  
><em>Boy, you blew it<em>  
><em>You put me through it<em>  
><em>I wanna Uh-uh-uh-uh-uh undo it<em>

_You want my future_  
><em>You can't have it<em>  
><em>I'm still trying to erase you from my past<em>  
><em>I need you gone so fast<em>

_You stole my happy_  
><em>You made my cry<em>  
><em>Took the lonely and took me for a ride<em>  
><em>And I wanna Uh-uh-uh-uh-uh undo it<em>  
><em>You had my heart, now I want it back<em>  
><em>I'm starting to see everything you lack<em>  
><em>Boy, you blew it<em>  
><em>You put me through it<em>  
><em>I wanna Uh-uh-uh-uh-uh undo it<em>

Quinn esperó una respuesta de su público, y todos los chicos se quedaron con la boca abierta, incluso el señor Schue. Puckerman frunció el ceño. Estaba harto de esa actitud.

-¿No crees que eso haya sido para mí, verdad, Rachel?- le susurró Finn al oído.

Su novia lo miró preocupada.

* * *

><p>En el estacionamiento, Puck se acercó a Quinn. Necesitaba tener en claro algunas cosas.<p>

-¿Qué quieres, Puckerman?

-Estoy harto de ser siempre el culpable- espetó, enojado.

Quinn miró a su alrededor.

-¿No te acompaña tu novia Olivia?

-¿De qué demonios hablas?- preguntó- ¡No cambies el tema!

-Puckerman, tu siempre serás igual. No cambiarás.

-Tal vez tengas razón- le dijo- Pero yo traté de hacer funcionar las cosas contigo, de verdad. Y ahora vienes y cantas diciendo que yo lo arruiné todo. Lo siento, pero yo no perdí nuestra oportunidad, la perdiste tú.

Puckerman se fue aún decepcionado, y Quinn lo miró alejarse con lágrimas en los ojos. Sentía coraje, sentía dolor…y lo peor es que tal vez él tuviera razón.

* * *

><p>Camino a casa, Finn estaba muy preocupado por Rachel. Venía callada y parecía nerviosa.<p>

-¿Qué pasa, Rach?- preguntó- ¿Acaso quieres que…tengamos sexo y no sabes cómo pedírmelo?

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que hablar de eso, Finn?- quiso saber- Más bien el que lo quiere parece ser otro…

-Bueno, solo lo supuse- se encogió de hombros.

Rachel lo miró a los ojos mordiéndose el labio.

-Finn…el próximo año, cuando me vaya a Nueva York, ¿tu irías conmigo?

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Una vez más perdón por la espera, ojalá haya valido la pena :) ¿Qué les ha gustado más? ¿Qué creen que sucederá ahora? xD Las canciones…<strong>

**Haven´t Met You Yet- Michael Bublé**

**Love Is A Losing Game- Amy Winehouse**

**Never Gonna Be Alone- Nickelback**

**Wrong Baby Wrong- Martina McBride**

**Best Thing I Never Had- Beyonce**

**Undo It- Carrie Underwood**

**Espero de verdad que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, y que me dejen reviews :) Se los voy a agradecer mucho, y a cambio, trataré de ser más rápida escribiendo los demás capítulos…Nos seguimos leyendo…**


	8. ¿Qué Sucede Con Ellas?

**¡Hola lectores! ¡Perdón por la espera! Espero que disfruten este capítulo, que esta vez trata acerca de los problemas de las chicas...¿con los chicos? Tendrán que leer para saber de que se trata, jajaja. Agradecería que me dejaran reviews. Realmente no me impoorta si son solo tres palabras. Me encanta leer cada uno de ellos xD Igual sé que este capítulo es algo corto, pero espero que valga la pena. ¡Disfruten!**

**Aviso: La serie Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de FOX, Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuck e Ian Brennan. Yo solo los uso para entretenerme escribiendo :)**

* * *

><p>Kurt irrumpió en la habitación de su hermano sin tocar.<p>

-¡FINN HUDSON, ERES UN COMPLETO IDIOTA!

Finn se sobresaltó, y lo miró confundido.

-¿Ahora que hice mal?- preguntó.

-¿Le dijiste a Rachel: "Todavía nos queda un año por delante"? ¿Es enserio?

-Bueno, Kurt, aún falta mucho para la graduación…

Kurt suspiró, desesperado.

-¿Qué no te das cuenta que eso ha puesto triste a Rachel?- preguntó- Me llamó, y estaba llorando. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso?

Finn abrió los ojos como platos.

-Kurt, yo no quise hacerle daño a Rachel, te lo juro. Es solo que… ¡no tengo la más mínima idea! Por Rachel haría cualquier cosa, y la seguiría a Nueva York sin pensarlo dos veces, pero…para eso necesito una beca.

Kurt puso los ojos en blanco.

-Tendrás que arreglar las cosas- dijo- Ahora piensa que ya no la amas como le decías…

Finn se puso de pie.

-Está equivocada- afirmó- Y ahora mismo les demostraré a todos lo mucho que la amo…

* * *

><p>Una hora después…<p>

Rachel escuchó que arrojaban pequeñas piedras a su ventana, pero no se sobresaltó. Probablemente se trataba de alguno de sus vecinos, que estaba protestando simplemente porque la odiaba.

Olivia entró a su habitación.

-¿Están haciendo una protesta?- preguntó.

-No lo creo, ¿por qué?

-¡Porque yo me puedo unir a ellos!

Rachel puso los ojos en blanco.

Olivia se acercó a la ventana, y sonrió al ver quien estaba ahí.

-Rachel…Finn está aquí.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde?

Olivia le señaló la ventana.

Rachel sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¡Finn es un romántico!-exclamó-¡Siento que somos Romeo y Julieta!

Olivia la observó algo preocupada.

-Ahora vete- le dijo Rachel-Tengo que dejar pasar a mi príncipe…

-¿Qué demonios…?

-¡Lárgate!

-De…acuerdo.

* * *

><p>Al poco tiempo, Rachel dejó entrar a Finn, y lo guió hasta su habitación.<p>

-Lo siento, Rach- se disculpó él- Yo quiero seguirte a Nueva York, es solo que…falta todavía un año para arreglarlo. Aún no sé a qué me dedicaré saliendo de McKinley, es…complicado para mí.

Rachel dio un largo suspiro.

-Lo sé, Finn- admitió- Contrario a mí, tú no tienes definido tu futuro y eso hace que esta situación te confunda y a la vez, te llene de miedo, pero no te preocupes, porque yo, como tu novia, te ayudaré a elegir algo que te guste, y con suerte, te mantenga junto a mí. Lo siento, a veces suelo exagerar…

Finn tomó a Rachel y la besó, interrumpiéndola.

Rachel no lo tomó mal y le correspondió.

Ambos se dejaron llevar tanto por ese beso que ya estaban en la segunda base.

Rachel, en medio de aquel excitante momento, comenzó a desabotonarse su blusa, y Finn se quedó con la boca abierta en el momento que pudo ver su sostén.

Siguió besándola, ahora con más intensidad, y Rachel lo dejó una vez más que tocara sus pechos.

Minutos después, ambos se quedaron petrificados.

Finn había tenido su accidente, y no lo había podido evitar.

-Yo…yo…

Rachel miró hacia abajo. Había sido peor de lo que Finn temía, y no había podido escapar, ni pensar en algo opuesto.

-Te…traeré algo para que te limpies- dijo ella, un poco turbada.

Después de remover aquella vergüenza, era momento de escapar, y Finn, dándole solo un beso en la frente a su novia, se largó sin decir más.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, en McKinley, Rachel se encontraba sola en la cafetería, y Kurt y Mercedes, como buenos amigos, se percataron y se acercaron a ella.<p>

-¿Qué sucede, reina del drama?- le preguntó Kurt.

Rachel suspiró.

-Finn me ha estado evitando- dijo.

-¿Por qué?- quiso saber Mercedes- ¿Qué no se suponía que la que estaba decepcionada eras tú?

-No se trata de decepción- la contradijo- Creo que…no sabe que decirme después de lo que pasó.

Kurt abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Ahora qué pasó?

-Estábamos…en mi habitación, pasando a la tercera base, y yo… me quedé en mi sostén, y dejé a Finn que me tocara…ya saben. Estábamos ahí, besándonos, y entonces…tuvo un pequeño problema.

-Oh por Dios- se quejó Quinn, que en ese momento iba llegando- Hoy por la mañana escuché a Puckerman hablar de los diferentes tipos de traseros, ¿porqué los chicos solo piensan en sexo?

-Bueno, yo desde luego que no- dijo Kurt.

Quinn, para sorpresa de los chicos, se sentó junto con ellos como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

La más sorprendida desde luego era Rachel.

-Es increíble- continuó Quinn- Parece que tienen la mente saturada de porno.

-¡Y yo creía que yo era la pervertida!-exclamó Tina, uniéndose a la mesa- Mike me preguntó si le podía hacer un baile erótico… ¡para empezar, él es el bailarín, no yo!

Mercedes negó con la cabeza.

-Entiendo que eso es asqueroso, pero chicas, no deben de preocuparse por eso- dijo- Hay problemas más graves. Yo, por ejemplo, aún no he podido recuperarme de la ruptura con Sam.

Rachel la abrazó.

-Lo estoy tratando, de verdad, pero no es tan fácil…

-Yo en cambio, soy feliz con Blaine- suspiró Kurt.

-Yo odio a Puckerman con toda mi alma- confesó Quinn- Siempre me complica la vida.

Todos la miraron desconcertados.

-Yo, sinceramente, no entiendo a Mike Chang- se lamentó Tina.

-¿Qué demonios es esto?- preguntó Santana, enojada- ¿Valentínlandía? Me he cruzado con mínimo diez parejas comiéndose la cara, y estoy a un paso de vomitar sin siquiera haber tomado mi almuerzo.

Brittany se reunió con el grupo al poco tiempo.

-Estoy muy triste- admitió.

-¿Qué pasa, Britt?

-Artie no quiso tener sexo conmigo.

-¿Y qué tiene de malo?

- Ahora solo lo hicimos cinco veces.

Rachel se sobresaltó.

-¿Cómo puede ser posible?- inquirió- Finn y yo apenas estamos en la segunda base y tenemos problemas.

Mercedes suspiró.

-Al parecer, nunca entenderemos a los chicos…

* * *

><p>Durante toda la semana, las chicas se habían vuelto más unidas que nunca.<p>

Se juntaban durante el almuerzo, se reunían en el baño, incluso en el club glee, se apartaban de los demás.

Los chicos estaban más que desconcertados.

-Me temo que…se han cambiado de bando.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo?

-¡No seas idiota, Puckerman!

-Es obvio- explicó él- Han formado como una hermandad, y probablemente se han dado cuenta que conviven mejor entre sí.

-Yo más bien pienso que se han cansado de nosotros-dijo Mike- Hemos sido algo imbéciles.

-Habla por ti mismo, amigo.

-¿Y si tal vez se han unido para destruirnos?- preguntó Finn, aterrado.

-Esa ha sido la excusa más tonta que he escuchado, Hudson- se quejó Puckerman.

-¿Y la tuya te parece genial?- preguntó Artie.- Yo creo que en realidad…las chicas han decidido llevarse bien y por fin han encontrado el momento de ser amigas.

* * *

><p>Finn se encontraba en su habitación, más aburrido que nunca. Quería estar con Rachel, pero toda la semana, su novia se la había pasado con las chicas, y probablemente seguiría con ellas.<p>

Entonces, en ese momento escuchó a Kurt y Blaine hablando en la otra habitación.

No es que le importara saber acerca de sus problemas en pareja, pero algo captó su atención.

Se acercó un poco más a la puerta y procuró ser cauteloso.

-¿A qué se debe esa pijamada, Kurt?- preguntó Blaine.

-Las chicas y yo necesitamos estar juntos, eso es todo.

-¿No me puedes decir de que se trata?

-Lo siento, pero en nuestro grupo, nunca revelamos secretos.

Blaine suspiró.

-Todo está bien entre nosotros, ¿no es así?

-Claro que sí- respondió Kurt- Solo necesito ir a apoyarlas.

-Muy bien- aceptó Blaine- ¿Quieres que te deje en casa de Rachel?

-¿Me harías el favor?

-Desde luego…

Finn se apartó de la puerta, más confundido que nunca. Así que su novia tendría una pijamada en su casa…con las chicas. ¿De qué se trataba todo eso?

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Finn marcó al móvil de Rachel, y sorprendentemente, su novia atendió.

-Hola, Finn- lo saludó- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Al fin decides dejar de ignorarme?

-No- respondió, y después se sintió un idiota al darse cuenta de que había metido la pata. Lo que él quería decir era que no se trataba de eso.

Rachel, del otro lado de la línea, borró inmediatamente su sonrisa esperanzada.

-Solo que…mmm…escuché que tendrás una reunión con las chicas esta noche… ¿en tu casa?

-Eso…es algo que no te importa, Finn- repuso, indignada.

Y le colgó. Finn volvió a maldecirse por haber empeorado las cosas.

Aún así, no se dio por vencido, y comenzó a llamar a cada uno de los chicos…

-Esto es alarmante- comentó- Lo único que nos queda…es ir a espiarlas.

* * *

><p>Finn pasó a recoger a cada uno de sus amigos, y una vez juntos se dirigieron a la casa de Rachel.<p>

Puck llevaba unos binoculares, y Artie una cámara de video. Mike estaba completamente serio en el asiento trasero con sus anteojos de sol puestos, cosa que no tenía mucho sentido ya que ya había oscurecido.

Los chicos entraron cautelosamente al jardín de los Berrys, se aproximaron a la ventana que se encontraba en el _living_, y se escondieron por entre las plantas.

Adentro, las chicas se encontraban tendidas en un círculo, todas en pijama, comiendo, y escuchando música.

Los chicos las observaron pasmados.

-Odio estar así- dijo Tina- Es un ciclo que nunca acaba.

-Te entiendo- agregó Quinn- No soporto esos cinco días en los que lo tengo que enfrentar.

-Y a mí siempre me toma desprevenida esa situación- comentó Santana- La odio.

Todas la miraron con fastidio.

-Gracias por el apoyo- dijo Mercedes.

-Eres el ser humano más afortunado, Kurt- dijo Rachel- Tú no tienes que pasar por esto.

-Pero siento que sí- repuso él- ¿Enserio es tan malo?

-Es horrible- contestó Brittany- Mis bragas están deprimidas.

Todos los chicos se miraron perplejos.

-Ahora entiendo lo que sucede- dijo Artie- Todas tienen la regla.

-Es mejor irnos de aquí- dijo Mike, poniéndose de pie.

Puckerman lo regresó a su lugar.

-Debemos informarnos, chicos.

-Eres un pervertido- le dijo Finn- ¿Enserio creen que se trate de eso? ¿No les parece algo escalofriante que todas las chicas compartan el mismo periodo?

-Por favor, amigo…-comenzó Puckerman- Está sonando "_Big Girls Don´t Cry_" y acaba de sonar _"Bleeding Love"_. ¿No has escuchado las letras? ¿No te parece eso más que obvio?

Finn se quedó pasmado.

-_I hope you know, I hope you know, that this has nothing to do with you, it´s personal, myself and I..._-cantó Milke.

Los chicos lo voltearon a ver aterrados.

-¿Qué?- preguntó- Probablemente eso es lo que ellas nos quieren decir...

* * *

><p>-No soporto el dolor- se lamentó Rachel, de una manera dramática.<p>

-Chicos, yo no puedo estar viendo esto…- dijo Finn.

-¡Quédate quieto, Hudson!- le advirtió Puckerman.

Brittany tomó un segundo pastelito, y lo contempló con tristeza.

-Tal vez tú me ayudes a sanar mi depresión.

-Lo único que quiero hacer es estar aquí, sin moverme- dijo Quinn.

Puckerman hizo una mueca.

-Creo que debemos agradecer ser hombres- comentó Mike- Esto parece ser terrible.

-Chicas, no me gusta verlas así- dijo Kurt- Pero…las entiendo. Por lo visto, se ha terminado el helado. Voy por más…

Y justo cuando Kurt se puso de pie, los chicos se quedaron petrificados. Mientras se dirigía a la cocina, le pareció contemplar algo en la ventana, y se acercó.

Miró a los cuatro chicos con odio, y abrió un poco la ventana, discretamente.

-No entiendo qué demonios hacen aquí, pero más vale que se larguen cuanto antes o si no se la verán conmigo- los amenazó, y les cerró la ventana en las narices. Más, bajó las persianas y tiró de las cortinas.

Ahora los chicos no podían ver nada.

-¡Me pareció muy inseguro dejarla abierta!- exclamó Kurt, dirigiéndose probablemente a las chicas- ¡Puede haber muchos entrometidos fuera!

-De acuerdo- aceptó Puckerman- Vámonos de aquí.

* * *

><p>Finn se encontró a Rachel en los pasillos, y se aproximó a ella.<p>

-Hola, Rach…-la saludó- Lamentó lo que sucedió la semana pasada, es solo que…fue embarazoso.

Rachel suspiró.

-Lo…puedo entender, Finn. De cualquier manera, lo que hiciste me decepcionó.

Finn la abrazó.

-Lo sé…lo siento- se disculpó- Y sé que no es el mejor momento, pero…los chicos y yo las espiamos el viernes por la noche.

-¿QUE HICIERON QUÉ?

* * *

><p>-Hola, Quinn…<p>

-¿Qué quieres, Puckerman?

Puck encaró a Quinn, y la miró directo a los ojos. Quinn bajó la vista.

-Quiero disculparme - le dijo- Sé que he sido algo duro, pero…sinceramente, a veces no sé qué me pasa contigo.

-No…te entiendo.

-Dejando eso a un lado…tengo algo que confesarte.

_¿Finalmente me dirás que me amas?_, pensó Quinn, ilusionada.

-Estaba algo preocupado por ti- admitió Puck- Y los chicos y yo fuimos a espiarlas a casa de Berry para saber lo que sucedía. Nos dimos cuenta de que estaban en mismo ciclo, así que, bueno, eso es un alivio para nosotros, claro que no para ustedes, a lo que me refiero es, demonios, ya estoy hablando como Finn, yo, bueno…

-¿Qué acabas de decir?- preguntó Quinn, desconcertada.

* * *

><p>-Así que…fue duro, eh- comentó Mike, como de pasada, mientras Tina y él salían del aula de Historia.<p>

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó su novia, desconcertada.

-A…la regla.

Tina lo miró sin comprender nada.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

Mike bajó la vista, y comenzó a hablar sin hacer pausas.

-Los chicos y yo estábamos preocupados por ustedes y fuimos a espiarlas a la casa de Rachel el viernes. Nos dimos cuenta de que estaban pasando por su periodo al mismo tiempo así que, de cierta forma, supimos que no se trataba de nosotros. ¿Lo siento?

-¿LO SIENTES? ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HAS DICHO, MIKE CHANG?

* * *

><p>Artie se acercó a Brittany mientras ella sacaba sus cosas de su casillero.<p>

-Brittany…quiero disculparme contigo.

La chica lo miró con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Lo volveremos a hacer todos los días?

-Mmm…no.

Como respuesta, Brittany le aventó el libro que acababa de sacar a su parte baja.

-Auch.

-Si no quieres volver a hacerlo… ¿por qué estás aquí? – preguntó con tristeza.

-Porque los chicos y yo hicimos algo muy malo- admitió Artie- Espiamos su pijamada y nos enteramos que…estaban en su periodo.

-Oh…Espera, ¿estás seguro?

Artie asintió.

-¡No puede ser!- exclamó Brittany- ¡Se me olvidó otra vez ponerme protección!

* * *

><p>-Puedo…entender que estaban preocupados por nosotras- dijo Rachel- Pero no se trataba de…nuestra regla, Finn. Ninguna de nosotras pasaba por eso.<p>

-¿No?- Rachel negó con la cabeza- Bueno, es un alivio.

-¡Y aún no puedo creer que lo hayan hecho!- exclamó Rachel- ¿Cómo es posible?

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo- admitió él.

* * *

><p>-¡Eres un pervertido, Puckerman!- exclamó Quinn- Desde luego que no se trataba de eso. Y ahora, déjame en paz, por favor…<p>

Puck se quedó pasmado.

* * *

><p>-Lo siento, Tina, de verdad, no fue nuestra intención, los chicos y yo nos preocupamos y…<p>

-¡Mike Chang!- lo interrumpió Tina- ¿Puedes controlarte un minuto? Las chicas y yo no estábamos en nuestro periodo.

-¿Ah, no?

* * *

><p>Los chicos se reunieron en la entrada de la sala de coro, y ninguno entendía lo que había sucedido.<p>

-Rach me dijo que no fue así…

-Lo mismo me dijo Tina…

Kurt llegó al poco tiempo y no puedo evitar soltar una risotada al ver aquellos cuatro rostros perplejos.

-¿De qué te ríes, Kurt?- preguntó Mike- Las chicas nos aseguraron que no se trataba de su regla. Ahora no sabemos qué ocurrió con ellas.

Kurt tomó aire, y esperó a tranquilizarse un poco para responder.

-¡ESTABAN ASÍ POR USTEDES, IDIOTAS!

Los cuatro chicos se miraron más que desconcertados.

-Nunca me había sentido tan decepcionado desde la vez que reprobé el examen de Español solo porque no había puesto acentos- dijo Finn.

-Nunca me había sentido tan decepcionado desde la vez que removieron mi video porno favorito de YouTube- comentó Puckerman.

-Nunca había estado tan decepcionado desde la vez que Tina prefirió comida italiana a comida asiática- confesó Mike.

-Nunca había estado tan decepcionado desde la vez que Brittany me utilizó de perchero- admitió Artie.

-Nunca había estado tan decepcionada desde la vez que Santana no me dejó volver a ver sus pechos-dijo Brittany.

Los chicos la miraron extrañados.

* * *

><p>Finalmente, todos se reunieron en la sala de coro, y antes de que el señor Schue llegara, los chicos trataron de arreglar las cosas.<p>

Finn se acercó a Rachel y tomó su mano.

-Lo siento de verdad, Rach- le dijo- Sé que lo arruiné, pero…estaba aterrado. No he pensado tanto en mi futuro como tú…solo sé que…quiero estar contigo, y lo del accidente, bueno, no quería que me vieras pasar por eso, pero ya sucedió, así que…

-Tranquilo, Finn- Rachel sonrió- Todo está bien.

Finn le devolvió la sonrisa, y se acercó a ella, para besarla con ternura.

* * *

><p>Mike se acercó a Tina aún sin saber cómo arreglar las cosas. Su novia, al verlo tan preocupado, decidió dejar de castigarlo, y se acercó a él.<p>

-Dejemos pasar este asunto… ¿te parece?

Mike le respondió con un beso.

* * *

><p>-Brittany, no sabes cuánto lo siento…sé que te decepcioné, pero… ¿me perdonas?<p>

-¡Desde luego, Artie!-exclamó Brittany- Gracias a ti seré más cuidadosa con los días.

-Ehh…sí, claro…

Kurt y Blaine decidieron seguir el ejemplo de los chicos, y discretamente, se dieron un pequeño beso.

Santana contempló la sala con horror. No cabía duda de que su tormento nunca acabaría.

El único que no sabía que estaba sucediendo era Sam, y desde luego que no se atrevió a mirar a Mercedes.

Puck y Quinn, igual que Santana, se sentían algo incómodos por las muestras de cariño, pero no por encontrarlas asquerosas, sino porque ellos, que habían estado en la misma situación, no tenían idea de que decirse.

Solo se miraron, tratando de adivinar los pensamientos del otro.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Por alguna razón, me pareció divertido que los chicos tomaran una idea equivocada xD ¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Si es así, por favor, por favor, por favor ¡DEJEN REVIEWS! ¡Muero por saber lo que piensan!<strong>

**Por cierto, en el próximo capítulo, habrá algo inesperado para uno de los personajes...**

**Es todo por ahora. Espero que lo corto del capítulo no haya sido un problema. Como siempre, gracias por leer, aunque claro, si me dejan conocer su opinión ¡se los agradecería aún más! xD Nos seguimos leyendo...**


End file.
